


BillDip: Driven To Insanity

by Kasukabe12



Category: Chips n Dip, Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Feel free to hate me, I hate me, Insanity, M/M, Might be based off of real experience from real people, Myuu creepy music is inperation, Psychology, Sanity, There clearly something wrong with me, Trauma experience, it might be rape, shower trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: Dipper is deemed "insane" after a series of strange dreams he has as a young boy at the tender age of seven him and his sister is tested to see if they are fit for society Mable passes with flying colors, Dipper not so luck as his sister. Dipper is now forced to live the majority of his life in a asylum till one day he breaks out and meets and unlikely friend who "helps" him not knowing he is a demon the Pines tries there best to get Dipper to return with in hopes that he go back to be a perfect model for society he refuses and joins Bill and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read something similar to what this is written but i cant remember the name of it the fic I read it some where on WattPad so yeah also there will be lots and lots of grammar so yeah feel free to point any grammar you see.

3rd POV  
For as long as he could remember he have been these strange dreams. He could never a finger on what it meant nor could he remember them. It was the same thing every night it never changed it was the same thing. All he could remember that it was weird. For the life of him he remembered just a few moments ago all he could piece through was Eyes. Nothing else, that's all he could remember. He got ready for the day. Today was no ordinary day oh no it was August 31 him and his twin sisters, Mable, seventh birthday. He and she went to take some sort of test to see whether or not if you quote unquote fit in society by testing your young minds. They later arrived at a fairly large building where they both were escorted to the third floor waiting room this floor was almost empty till some more people showed with their seven year olds. Not to long after the family before them exited a room where the test is held came smiling cause their child was deemed sane it was now the twins turn. Mable of course went first with no cares in the world. She walked Dipper's parents was worried a bit hoping to not have an insane child. The last thing they want is an insane which of course made Dipper very nervous for himself and for Mable and if she did came out insane he swore to protect her no matter what but then start to question would she do the same for her. 'Of course she would we're twins after all, right?' he wanted to believe that Mable his beloved twin sister the only person he could open up to would also protect him. Not to long after Mable came bouncing out the room with a big smile on her face her braces showing as the test person came from behind her and said "Well Mr. and Mrs. Pines your daughter is normal" the woman in a long black coat with black fake fur around the collar with a white lab coat over the black jacket said. Dipper didn't think to much as to why she had two coats on nor did he care ask  the woman then ushered him in the room that his twin came bouncing out of. It was a simple room  wooden floors white walls with various colors on them so their not pure white. He sat at a small table the woman told him to sit and she sat across from him. He looked around the room a bit it wasn't to small nor to big it was a decent size.  
"Alright Dipper is" she asked and he nodded "Right then, this wont take long I promise" she assured him and placed some wires on both sides of his head and then it happen he crossed his fingers and hoped and prayed that he came out sane as to not disappoint his parents but at less he would have Mable, right? Images began flashing on the screen rapidly as an large eye slowly emerge and slowly opening not only scaring him but the doctor as well. She inhaled and exhaled and collected herself and wrote something on the clipboard she had on hand. She didn't say anything the monitor then went to static and she carefully and gently pulled off the wires off of his head and lead him out the room where his parents and sister awaited for him. The doctor let out a heavy sigh this worried all four of them greatly till she spoke and the word that scared not only him but sister. The words the woman said scared her more than it did to Dipper. He looked at his parents they backed up pulling their daughter back with them wanting to him away from her. The word the woman had said was "Mr. and Mrs. Pines I'm afraid that your son Dipper Pines is insane but don't worry we will work on that so he will be of use in out society". Dipper shouted and pleaded as two guard came and picked him up and took him away. He reached out for his mother and father and his dear sister to help him he cried out but his parents turned and walked the opposite direction he was going but his sister who stared at him with tears rushing down her cheeks and was walking next to her parents. He and the two guards turned the corner the last thing he saw and his sister and parents enter the elevator to leave the building. Some time later he arrived at an asylum for the insane to tired to struggle  against them he walked next them quietly dried tears stained his face for couldn't cry he thought 'Why didn't they fight for him? Why didn't his sister pleaded for him to re-take the test? Why didn't they assume that the results was faulty? Why did they let them take him away so easily?" he began to cry again and even harder after he was placed in a large all white room. He sat on the bed crying even harder than he did before angrily wondering why, why didn't he family fight for him? Did they not care for him? Why, why did this happen to him? Why him ? he hit the wall as hard as he could before curling up yelling and crying as hard as could. His only thoughts were 'They don't care for me. They hate me.' he kept questioning as to why him, why him? He later cried himself to sleep not knowing that the woman in the black coat she leaned on the wall next to the door and heard pleaded cries she bit her bottom lip squeezing both of her arms thinking 'This is never the easy part' oh she hated how the entire world did the Sanity testing. It didn't matter what your condition was it didn't matter if you had a disability or a disease if your seven your taking the test. She pushed herself from the wall and walked away from the child's room and walked down the hallway and into her office and sat at her mahogany desk she rub her hands on her face and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in questioning herself 'Why children' she then composed herself in her chair and sat up straight she hatted her job with fiber of her being and wished it had never existed then maybe then that, that child wouldn't have cried himself sleep how she wished she had a way to end the testing once and for. Sadly she couldn't do a damn thing but she knew one person who could for she knew that Dipper was key to ending all of this madness. The dimension she was in wasn't hers to stay in  she just wanted to get the ball rolling. The door to her office opened and a man entered and sat across from her and asked "Has he arrived and how will I have wait" he asked. She looked at him and said "He in fact it will be sometime wait a few years if you play your cards right their will be no way he will be able to say no to you" she said with an emotionless face to him the man grinned from ear to ear  got up and left the room saying "Good, I will be eager to meet him one day" and with that he left.


	2. My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is deemed insane and is slowly losing it the idea of anyone visiting him other than his sister is a crazy idea. Mable learns to never say his name in front of her parents or anyone in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get my ideas for the chapters from music mostly music played but Myuu the eerie piano music gives me enough inspiration as to what happens next. If like this chapter and see any grammar feel free to point out and i will correct. Or if you want to help me who knows nothing about grammar feel free to ask about being the editor don't worry i'll give you the credit of editing it. Plus it will be awesome or something.

8 Years Later August 10 20XX((the X's can be anything))  
Dipper is now 14 years old. For the past eight years Mable has been visiting him in hopes he had gotten better to be in society but to her it seems it only gotten worse with him (every now and then)shouting 'I'M NOT INSANE, PLEASE BELIEVE ME'. Last year she didn't visit due to the face their well to him more her parents. He hated the fact that they let this happen to him. Last Summer was the one Summer she didn't show daily due to the face that her parents sent to a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls, where she spent the Summer with out Great Uncle or as she puts its Gruncle Stan. She has been vising daily as always and tells me her adventures ranging from the gnomes to another Gruncle Ford and a demon named Bill Cipher. At first he didn't believe her, he thought she was being weird in a normal way but weird till she said "Great Uncle Ford said he wants see you when he gets here next week" with those words said he felt his blood run cold and asked "Why" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Wondering why was going to some stranger he didn't know with her. He could hear the future conversation now on how much this supposed Uncle saying 'Oh your insane, well at less your getting you need' oh how he hated how the people in the asylum treated him as if he weren't human like them. All he ever wanted was to be treated as a human being not some animal. His sister, Mable, only stayed for a few hours till she can only stand enough of his apparent insanity. If only she knew what happened behind the wall, behind each and every closed door. Oh no it was a terrible experience for everyone who was deemed "insane". He remembered his first night. Of course he was angry back then but now he was happy not because he was slowly going insane oh no he was happy mostly because his sister. The light of his life. He was happy that she will never know what goes on in the Asylum that he was in, happy that no matter what she will be in the dark about what goes on and that she will forever have a happy smile a "normal" life he knew but still hated the thought of it, that one day she will stop visiting all together but the thought of her settling down with children of her who were deemed sane was enough for him. Still he was mostly glad that she will never find out what happens to him and the others like him. Each day the people at the Asylum would do things treat them like they lab rats, like they shouldn't exist in the first place.   
Each day was the same thing: Take medication, get shot with something that is unknown even to them, wait for any "side effects" such as who will die today. He hated each say but he knew he had push through it not for himself.  
It was mostly for his sister the only person who ever visits him in this place he calls a Hell Hole. His parents not once even dared to visit him. In fact they act like they don't even know who he is. Because who wants an insane child. All they wanted was two perfectly normal children was that to much to ask, but no their son had to be an insane he just had to be an insane. So what do they do they disowned saying he's not our kid he's just some kid who hanged around Mable our perfect child. Mable on the other hand said well she never said out loud in fear her parents would punish her. Mable would always mentally scream 'BUT HE'S MY TWIN' she never said out loud Dippers name was never spoken in the house it was the unspoken rule to never say his name it was like his name was a taboo or something. If you ever even whisper his name someone will hear mostly her mother would hear.

It was only about a week after Dipper was sent to the Asylum where she learned instantly to never say his name in front of her parents. In fact it wasn't even a week later only a few days later where she innocently ask "When will Dipper come home" she asked only to receive a slap across the face. Her mother slapped her hard enough to send her to falling onto her back holding her cheek and her mother with venom seeping from her mouth shouting "DON'T YOU EVER DARE BRING THAT, THAT THINGS NAME INTO THIS HOUSE HOLD EVER AGAIN" he mother shouted at her for the first time in her life. Mable was scared terrified even. She later ran to her room and buried her face into her pillow and cried and held her cheek that her mother had slapped, oh how much she missed her brother. She missed him so much.  
That's how she learned to never mention his name around her mother as for her father he would just ignore it all. She didn't want to think as to what he would do if she mentioned her brothers name around and she didn't want to find out so she never mentioned her brothers name around either of them or to anyone really in fear that they would ask her parents as to who he was to them of course she assume they would just say "Oh, he was just some kid who hanged around out our little star" and when that was done she assumed she get abused not wanting that she never dared to say his name.  
In fact she slips out of the house saying she was going park which wasn't entirely a lie, you see have to pass through the park to reach the asylum Dipper was at and she would visit him everyday, and everyday her eyes would light up when ever she saw him. She remember the first time she had visited him. It was sometime after her mother had slapped. She slipped out of the house went through the park and to the asylum where she had lied saying her parents said it was okay for her to visit him the guard luckily was to lazy to see whether or not if it was true he just let her on in telling her where his room was. She remember the first thing she did. It was then that she felt the true pain of her mother slapped and broke down crying in front of her brother. He of course panicked and rushed to her side instantly without hesitation to comfort her as best as he could. He let her cry onto his shoulder he ran his finger through her soft hair and shushing her in a comforting tone. She even told him how she misses him, how much she wished he was back home with her.  
He wanted to go home as well but he knew it was impossible he didn't know if he was able to go home at all. He figure he would never see the light of day ever again. All he said to her was "Someday". With that said it had at less cheered her a bit not that much but just enough to where she stopped crying and with those words it brought some hope to her that one day her brother would be home and everything would go back to normal as if nothing had happen. After that they chatted he managed to make her smile and laugh like he always wanted to see her. Dipper never wanted to see cry or have any type of pained looked on her after all she was his light at the end of the dark tunnel that he would never reach.

It was a few day later after she had told him they their Great Uncle Ford was going to visit. She told him that the very next day he going to visit to see an insane person up close. He hated to idea of having someone other than Mable up close to his face to see him as if he wasn't a human being. He didn't his supposed "Great Uncle" to visit he only wanted to see Mable his favorite sister his only sister. The idea of any other family of his was unheard of but he had to endure such visit of their "Great Uncle" for her and no one else.


	3. His Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are free to hate I hate me  
> The chapters will be going back forth from the story to the Journal. Journal being him writing his past experience and so forth. Don't Bill will show ... soon. I think.

Dipper remember his time in the Children ward, he couldn't remember how many other children was there but he knew that each and everyone of them had a disorder of some sort and he wasn't an exception he had anxiety making it hard for him to make any real friends anywhere. To him it was Hell on Earth. Anything would have been better than this, anything really. When Dipper was eight years old he learned that he had to comply with their demands. He then started to keep a small journal the people who kept him their so no issue in it and gave him a small Journal, it wasn't till a few weeks later until he really used it and being 14 years old now he started to write all of 8 years of life their.

Journal you are the only thing that might understand me unlike anyone I don't think my own sister will understand my problems. Where should I start, well I guess for starters my name is Dipper Pines I'm 14 years old and was sent here in this Hell hole at the age of seven. And now my supposed parents didn't once fight for me, they didn't even bother to visit me. The only person who came and visited me was my sister so yea there's that so I guess I should write about my time here. Let's begin.   
It all started when I was seven, I was sent here kicking and screaming for my parents to do something to fight for me to beg or plead anything to keep me but sadly no it didn't happen. They didn't even look at me I doubt they even care for me now. When I first arrived I was tossed not figuratively but literally they tossed me on the cold hard ground. There was of course was other children there. I wasn't the only one and at some point I knew I had to comply I didn't want to experience what I did ever again. You must be wondering what I'm talking about ... It's, It's not something that is easily spoken let a known written but I have to try. On the very next day me and the other children was given our fist meal and it was poorly made I refused to eat a single bite while the other ate the horrid food one of the guards notice I wasn't eating and demanded that I eat but i stood my ground and refused ... He grabbed me by my hair and yanked it as hard as could making me yelp out no one looked in my direction no child or other adult in the room did they children was to scared to look at my direction and the other guards didn't care. He told me if wasn't going to eat then I could starve far as he care. He then strapped me to bed that wet and cold upon touch and then left the room it was very cold in the small room. The metal railing to where my hand was strapped to didn't make it even better ... It was a terrifying thing. I remember the only thing I wanted was to go home to see my mom, my dad and, my twin sister. I wanted everything to back to normal. Back to the way it used be. But I knew it would never happen it was only a distant dream.  
I was left there in the small isolated room for three days at that point I was willing to eat pretty much anything. I didn't care if it tasted like shit I was hungry. I was then dragged to a shower room with other people it was traumatizing experience for me to say. I was escorted to the shower room it was well at the time a huge room it was dull and gray with showers around the walls it hard to really describe what the room looked like even now it still is but I remember the horrible experience that happened there was no guards in the room, no windows for an inmate to escape, no cameras to watch said inmates. I guess now I think about it, it was another way to teach me a lesson for what I did a few days before. Next thing I knew it I was surrounded by a few older men in their late 20's to mid 30's and that's when it happen. I screamed and hollered for help shouting "HELP PLEASE HELP ME" but no help came. The room was filled with grown men who was sent their for being a pedophile. It wasn't till a few hours later when the guards took them away. I was left their tears running down my face and covered in their well you know. I couldn't scream or anything I was just like a rage doll to them. It was then I learned not to cross the guards in fear that they would do it again. They knew I would comply to anything they said they used my fear against me as some sort of weapon. I was to scared to say no or anything objection to them. ... This 'thing' continued even as we speak it's always the same and I can't do anything about it. There's nothing I can say or do about my day is like clock work first i get my medication, then I go to a 'special treatment' room where unspeakable things happen. I'll leave it to your imagination it might not be bad compared to what really happens to me in said room even now i can't talk about I'm to scared but I do know they get sexual pleasure off of me being scared. I'm afraid I can't do this anymore. Sometime the Warden enters sees me and doesn't even flinch as to the sight he sees and whenever he does he excuse himself and wait outside till out "special treatment" is over. I often get mixed signals of fear and relief. Fear, cause he saw and sees me in such state. Relief, cause it ends with a rush job with the guard getting it over with fast as could so he could get his job done. It still happens even today. My legs are sore. My lower half and jaw hurts. I need a brake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this was a chapter.


	4. Into the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the dark inspiration this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me into the dark  
> Follow me into the dark  
> -Amarante

Journals entry #1  
-Journal, it's been a few months since I made my first entry. Well you see. A lot has happen since then, you see my sister, Mable, has stopped visiting me and has been reduced to sending me letters each and every week and I'm torn apart like i have been left alone in the dark. She left me here; she left me in the dark alone. Last week was the might have been the last letter I will ever get from her because I didn't get any mail all day today. Maybe I'll receive one tomorrow. Or not I can't be too sure. You know I remember our time together keep tripping and falling over our shoes. We promised we would follow each other. She said she follow me into the dark, she said she'd follow me. But she lied to me all this time it was a lie.-

Dipper putted the coloring pencil down and rubbed his face with his hands. The very last letter unknowingly to him would be the very last letter he will ever receive from his dear sister. It hasn’t been opened yet and he wanted to know what it contained. He picked up his pen again and cont to write.

-Every day since last month i have been seeing her face and hearing her voice despite that she is not here with me anymore. Everywhere I go I see her face, she said she would follow me into the dark. But that was a lie.-

"Follow me into the dark, follow me into the dark" he said placing the pen down for a brief moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose and if writing his Journal entry was an assignment for school or something. 

-You know Journal I remember when we used to waste, the day away the world outside didn't matter. We used to waste the day away outside in the woods adventuring together. But then that stupid test had to ruin my life. I guess I lost my self in this dark place. In this dark place. Back then nothing really mattered to me cause we wasted our day away together having fun. Back then it was the best of times.-

He placed the down once last time and the last letter he will every receive in his entire life and in that letter it only had one sentence in the middle of the paper written perfectly by his only light and now that light gone.

"I lost myself" he placed his face in his hands and sobbed and said "She turned away from said: "I wasn't her life anymore" I wanted to be in her future I wanted be her greatest joy so now I have to bury my plans bury my desires, it's turning me old turning me bitter she left me here in the dark alone" he said and wrote every word he said in his journal. The letter had said, from Mable, 'You’re not my life anymore'. He sobbed into his hands making sure no one had heard him crying because his only light has left for good. When he read that letter he then knew he would never see or hear from her ever again. His sister had finally turned his back onto him. He guessed his supposed Great Uncle had talked her into not seeing him anymore. He wanted to write about his time with Ford but he was to broken hearted to continue with the entry. So he closed his journal shakily inhaled and exhaled his shaky breath and whipped his eyes, he then got up from his chair and pushed the chair under the desk he had in his room and walked to his bed and lied down and cried himself to sleep.

 

The very next day he had gathered all the letters in the months he received from Mable in one small shoe box and requested for them to be burned, the nurses and other co-workers were more than glad to burn his most precious thing he had in his life and they were more than eager to burn them right in front of him. And not only that they were mocking him talking about their own lives, and family. They know how much it's hurting him hearing them talk about their family in front of him like it didn't matter to him but it did, it hurts him knowing he can never live a life like they do. They knew he will never leave the place to start a family of his own, to have kids of his own even before he was sent to this place he knew he would do anything to protect them from getting to this place and now he knew, he knew that will never happen not to him. He then questioned would she protect her children or let this happen to them. 

\---

Bill Cipher stood outside of his future pawns room his back pressed up against the wall knowing full well that the child’s family had abandoned him.   
"I guess it won’t be long now" he said speaking to no one.   
The hallways was empty the staff out still burning the letters that Mable had mailed him throughout the months. Bill knew they were eager to burn them, eager to mock the teen, he knew they would rub salt in his open wounds to make it last long as possible. 

When Bill showed up he notice the Asylum was three different building one for children, teens/young adults, and adults and the elderly. He knew that once a person enters no one leaves and they die there. He knew once they enter their families pretend they don't even know said person. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against on and chose to wait a little bit longer to collect him. He knew it wouldn't be much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, want more than push the bookmark button or that subscribe button.
> 
> It also took awhile to transfer this chapter from my mom's computer to my tablet. So I guess I have to type the future chapter on my tablet till I get my computer fixed also Dippers Journal entries will have grammar error cause let's face it the Asylum he is in don't teach anything.


	5. Broken promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Mable's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said you'd follow me  
> Follow me into the dark  
> You said you'd follow me fall  
> Follow me into the dark  
> Follow me into the dark  
> -Amarante

Dear, Diary  
It's been a few months since well you know . Well I just feel terrible, but my Gruncle Ford told me it was for the the best for Dipper and staying away from him will help him. And in doing this he will get better soon he said so. He promised it will do him more good than with me around him. For the past few months me and my brother has sending mail back and forth that is till mom and dad got ... well ... angry at me a and told me to stop I wanted to fight back till Gruncle Ford said so said: "I you keep going this he will never get better. If he gets better he will be a great asset to society of the world. For the great or good"; I really couldn't argue against them. I am doing what's best for my brother. Even though we promised each other to follow each other into the dark. Please forgive me Dipper. Forgive me.  
She then putted her pen down and sighed. She leaned back in her chair popped a few bones in her neck and looked was around her room. I was much bigger than she thought without her brother to share it with. Her parents also got ride of all he stuff that was Dipper's all except his gaming device in her had hidden along with all the games he had.  
She closed her Diary and put it in one of her desk drawers. She had the perfect view to the back yard where she saw her parents along with all the letters Dipper had written her. Her Gruncle had searched her room, he knew they were written each other but didn't know where she had hidden all the letters. As he had suspected they w ere under her bed and took them all. And her parents were burning them all. Her Gruncle had forged a letter saying 'You're not my life anymore' it had broken her heart knowing that it would hurt Dipper more than her. She cried that night. She cried herself to sleep, all the letters she had received from her dear brother had been burned. She assume that her had told the staff to burns all of hers out of sheer pain that the forged letter had did to him. And she wouldn't blame him.   
"You said you'd follow me, follow me into the dark, you said you'd follow me fall-" She sung along with the song called Into the dark by Amarante "Follow me into the dark, follow me into the dark" she continued and wondered if she had in ways left her brother in that dark place alone. The thought of him being scared and hurt made her heart race with fear. She didn't want to think about it , it scared her. She knew what was going on in that Asylum. Fisher knew they tortured the inmates and. Then some. She had accidentally saw their "testing" room the and call the tools they used to cut into all their patients. She didn't want to think if her brother had been in that room. She also knew they did other things to their patients. Sexual things. She had accidentally over heard a grown man and a young teen near the teen/young adult building. She kept screaming and pleading for him to stop that he was hurting her. She covered mouth in shock and quickly left the Asylum. She wanted to tell someone but was to scared to say anything about it. She wanted to forget, she didn't want to believe it had really happen so she lied to herself saying it was a nightma. Kept saying "It was a nightmare" over and over. And it worked. She know convinced herself that what had happened was a nightmare. It didn't happen.   
She had walked downstairs into the kitchen where her Gruncle Stan is he was the only one who tried to stop his brother from handing the letters from Dipper to her parents. He was the only who knew how she felt.   
"I'm sorry, pumpkin" he said looking down at the table looking as guilty.  
"It's not your fault Gruncle Stan " she reassuring him. It wasn't really his fault. He had tried to help her hide what ever small item of Dipper's they could. So far the only things they could his in her room was his gaming device and his games.   
"We promised each other" She started to say. Stan lifted his head to see her crying and rubbed the back of his neck "We promised to follow each other into the dark" She said still crying a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter, want more then click the kudos or bookmark or the subscribe button or don't your choice.  
> Also Mable's diary will have a few grammar errors cause you know. School.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue. I hope it wasn't to bad or to grammatically incorrect if you see a grammar feel free to point it still looking an editor for the series though. Also I found the Fan fiction that inspired this it's called Insane Falls on Wattpad it's really good go check it out. Also if you want to pro-read for any grammar for the next chapter and auto correct please ask and don't worry you will be credited for editing.

Stanford truly believe that he was doing the best thing he could without hurting Mabel. But the moment he heard her crying over the letters her parents were burning he knew he mad a terrible mistake, but was unable to take them back. It was to late. He couldn't do anything but continue with the choices he made before had. Of course he knew where her and his brother hide Dipper's gaming device and his games but that would mean hearing another speech from Stanley, berating Mabel crying. Again. So he acted like he had no idea of such items. He figured if pretended to not know the whereabouts of what little left of Dipper's belongings she would learn to let them go and get ride of them on her own.

\---

Stanley wasn't to pleased knowing his brother, his twin brother whom he haven't had contact with in 30 years.   
"In the name of science" Stanley said in a mocking tone of his brothers. Stanley knew how exactly how Mable felt but for him it was different at less he a reunion with his brother but Mable he knew she would never see him again. Never.   
Stanford had walked in the kitchen from the back the backyard after Mable had walked back her room still feeling blue. Stanley glared at him not liking what his brother did.  
"What made you think taking all those letters and sending a fake letter to Dipper was a wise idea, Stanford" Stanley asked.

"It was for the best Stanley" Stanford started out "Once she realize what I'm doing she will soon let him go and he will get better and soon be a part of society" he added  
"ARE YOU, ARE YOU SERIOUS STANFORD WE ALL KNOW THAT NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE JUST LEAVES THAT ASYLUM EVER AND WE BOTH KNOW IT" Stanley shouted at his brother "I met the kid although i agree he is a bit unstable what but you did was still unacceptable" Stanley finished  
"Stanley, this is for the best and I'm sure that one day Dipper will be deemed fit for out society" Stanford started "And when he is out-" he was cut of from finishing by Stanley  
"WHEN, WHEN THERE IS NO WHEN STANFORD QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT WILL NEXT" Stan shouted   
"Stanley I know it must be difficult but understand this is for the best" Stanford said with and arm behind his back and adjusting his glasses with the other one   
"Oh yea cause you know how it feels to be separated from their sibling" Stan yelled.   
Mable being able to hear them from her room she tried to ignore it knowing what he Gruncle Stan had said was true she wanted to believe that one day her and Dipper will be able to meet again. Hers and Dippers 15th birthday had passed a long time ago but as always it was never the same without her brother to share the day with.  
"This coming from the man who left us a long time ago" he shouted at Stan  
"After I was kicked out and you just stood their" she argued back  
"After you broke my device to get me into the collage I have dreamed of going to" he retorted  
"It was an accident" he shouted at him  
"You did it on purpose Stanley and you know it"   
This went for some time going back and forth with Stanford blaming Stan for ruining his life to Stanley constantly saying it was accident over and over again. This ended up with Stanford saying that Stanley will never understand with how hurt he was and how he will never feel the abandonment he felt when Stanley left to who knows where.  
"Are you serious, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS THIS COMING FROM THE GUY WHOM I HAVE NEVER HAD CONTACT WITH OVER 30 YEARS, 30 LONG YEARS YOU ABANDONED ME YOU NEVER FOUGHT FOR ME HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU KNOW HOW SHE FEELS WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME YOU STILL WENT TO COLLAGE EARNED 12 PHD'S AND BECAME A PROFESSOR, and when we met I thought we could put all that behind us" he said huffing from all the yelling he did.  
Stanford just looked at him in shock but for a brief moment "Like I said back then my assistant send the invites out not me I didn't want you to show up to that party" Stanford said with no regards of how Stanley felt. Stanley wanted to argue back but he didn't he had to be the bigger person, so what he did was he got up from where he was sitting at the table and left leaving Stanford behind alone with his thoughts.

\---

Mable was still in her room and she had heard the entire thing she had no doubt that her parents had heard them fighting it was anything new they always did it and now it feels like it was her fault that they had an argument like she was to blame for. She sat at her desk watching Gruncle Stan leave to house to go to who knows where and to do who knows what. She wiped her eyes of the tears she had in her eyes with her hand and just sat at her desk Diary in front of her closed and locked with the pen next to it. Waddles her pet pig she won from a fair back in Gravity Falls waddled up to her an nuzzled her leg and oinked. It wasn't as fun their without Dipper sure he met friends Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, Robbie, Tambery, Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Pacifica and Gideon. A lot of things had happen in Gravity Falls such all Gideon trying to get to date him, Wendy braking up with Robbie then for him to date Tambery, and even with Bill trying to take over Gravity Falls they thought they had stopped him and assumed it was over but deep down Mable knew it wasn't over she knew he wasn't gone Gravity Falls it was still there but it wasn't the same without knowing who the Pine Tree was the Zodiac never worked all her friends was still tapestries, the towns folks was still stone and formed a giant throne for Bill to sit on she didn't know what happened to whats left of the town folks and she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to either. She wondered if her brother was okay. She still remembered what the building looked like. There was three building, the Children's/pre-teens, Teen/Yound-Adults, Adult/Elderly. Each one bigger than the other one. Children being the biggest cause there was more children and Pre-teens. The Teen/Youn-Adult being the large but not as big as children/Pre-teens cause some adults and teens normally didnt live long. The Adult/Elderly being medium sized since lots of the elderly and Adult somehow finds a way to commit suicide there wasnt many adults or elderly their. The lay out of the building was strangely an triangle with the children's ward being front and centered, the Teen\Young-Adult being on the right hand side and with the Adult\Elderly being on the left. No one gave it a second look or questioned why it looked the way it did. And know she thought of it neither she nor the city folk knew the name of the Asylum as far as she knew of it was just called The Asylum and nothing else. She had never once thought of the name of The Asylum. Not only the name came into question but the building it self and it's founder who's name was William Rephic she didn't put any thought in the name she didn't think twice about the name and just questioned the building it self instead; like why was it a shape of the three building, three rectangular building in the shape of a triangle. Soon it was brushed off like something had made her not think about it anymore and she just went on doing what she did everyday.

\---

Bill had managed to make Mable let go of any thought of the Asylum he had created. He went back years prior before any of the Pine twins were born, before Dipper and Mable, before the Stan's and to assure for security before the Stanford and Stanley's parents even meet or even born, he had implanted the idea of the Insanity test to a Physiologist got them to think that one day and Insane person will destroy the world if they weren't put under lock and key. He had knew that if Dipper and Mable had been together they would had defeated him time and time again and he didn't want that he was going to take what he wants and he had planned this prior before they were born. And when Dipper was born he made sure that for seven years he would have these weird dreams up till the day the test was given he knew Dipper would fail, he knew Stanford would just Dipper as an Insane.  
He was the one who created the The Asylum in the city where Dipper and Mable lived. Using the alias William Rephic. He wanted to make sure that it didn't lead back to him by giving the idea to some Psychologist and being the one behind the construction. He made sure it was world wide so that it didn't lead back to him and all of The Asylums across the world was built by different people the reason he wasn't the Director of the one in Oregon was because it would be to suspicious. He was almost caught one of the Hench-maniacs warned him that it might happen. If he had only listen. But he made sure that the name William Rephic wasn't to suspicious to any of the Pines.

Once a week he would go and check to see how Dipper was doing, and lets just say he wasn't doing all to well on normal standards he has been in the Isolation room more times than any other person in the Teens/Young-Adult ward and had been left there longer than any other inmate he wanted to wait a little longer like a few years he wanted to be broken so broken that only he can repair him. He wants to Dipper to rely on solely on him and no one else and with what Stanford had did it was going to be easy having the Pine twins against each other. He didn't have to worry about the Stans they already dislike each other they can never get along as long as it stayed that way nothing will get in his way of getting what he wants. The worker who had rapped him had been killed off in his home slowly. Once Bill had found what he did to Dipper he wanted to make it would never happen again. So he killed him. And luckily no one noticed he was gone till a few weeks later even Dipper didn't notice he was gone to hopped up on all the medication the place was given him made a lot of thing easier for Bill to see Dipper face to face every now and then. So now Dipper think that Bill is his imaginary friend his anti-depressed pill of some sorts, his moral compass in a way and Dipper hung on to every word Bill said. 

"It wont be long Pine Tree" Bill said to no one "And soon he will only need me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it want more then hit that subscribe button or the Kudos or the bookmark or just look at it and go yup there a grammar error right there.  
> If you want to be an editor for this contact me on DeviantART-Kasukabe12 and I will give you the next chapter to proof read and edit for any grammar cause the notepad I'm using doesn't tell me if I misspell anything I would use word but on this computer it wont let use without some sort of payment and yea.   
> And remember Dipper is losing it.  
> This was originally going to be a week worth of writing chapter but since I couldn't come with any ideas as fast as I thought I figure that the ending would be an okay ending for the chapter not the great ending but an okay. I also feel like this chapter wasn't my greatest one yet or ever but if you like thanks for well liking it.  
> But hey if you want to prove me wrong in saying this wasn't best chapter I ever written kudos it, if you don't like it cause of the grammars just say it I'm open to your well critique.   
> Thanks for reading you guys are the best!


	7. Chapter 7

Stanford only watched as Stanley got up and left the house. He was still angry at his brother for what he did when they were in High School. He never did forgive him even after he apologized so many times and kept apologizing even in so many arguments. He wanted his brother to remember that it was his fault that he was left out in the life that he could've had.   
But in the end he to Backups-more or something like that, graduated at the top of his class, and somehow by a miracle chance went to the collage that he had wanted to go to and other pristine colleges and earned 12 PHDs, and even became a professor at the best collage in the country. Back then he had not once thought of his brother and concluded that their time together was suffocating to him and was glad that they were no where near each other. Even back then every now and then he would do research on the supernatural and log it all down in his Journal and it was interesting. Up until he met Bill, whom had tricked him in creating a portal. After finding out Bills plans sometime after Fiddleford said: "Fear the best with just one eye" he stopped everything on the Supernatural and went back to Washington. Their he putted out that needed an assistant for all the teaching and researching he was going to do. To say at less a lot of people showed up but unfortunately none of them lived up to what he was expecting. That is till he met HER. At first he thought she was Bill in disguise as a woman. To him she was; strange and weird. The first thing he noticed that was well. Lazy. But was just as smart as he was if not smarter. The next he noticed was attire. She wore a galaxy pattern legging, black shorts, black knee high boots, a pink shirt that said "Weekends I Love You", a long jacket the half was white and faded to black the bottom half. When he asked her name all she said was: "My name is Jess, don't worry about my last name" he wanted to make sure that "Jess" wasn't Bill in disguise. So he had set up many traps. Needless to say, none of the Devils Traps work on her and walked right on pass them. After coming to conclusion that she was in fact NOT Bill he let her be his assistant for his research. Since Fiddleford was no longer in his right mind. 

-Prior the events of Dipper and after meeting Bill-

Stanford was going to receive an award for his greatest breakthrough in history of History. What was is man no one can even say it, it was difficult to pronounce something about science though.  
"Alright Miss Jess did you sent out the invitations to everyone like I had asked" Stanford had asked while straightening his bow tie. He turned to Jess and for the time she looked formal with her white button up shirt with a black jacket on a long black skirt on as well.  
"You cleaned up nicely" he said to her "So about the invites did you or didn't you" he asked again  
"One I fell half naked it feels weird not wearing jeans" she said clearly she never did like wearing dresses or skirts always made her fell half naked in public "Two yes, yes I did I sent them to your family and friends"  
"Good and RSVP saying they will show" he asked watching her straightening her tie she for some reason wore.  
"Yup both your parents and your brother said they were showing up, but only half of your friends said they could make it" she replied to him  
"WHAT STANLEY'S SHOWING UP?!" he shouted "WHY ON EARTH WOULD SENT AN INVITE TO HIM!"   
"Isn't he not your brother Stanford?" she asked rhetorically "It made sense at the time and plus what ever issues you have with him you to make peace with him Stanford you can't avoid him forever cause when something happens you will need his help" she said  
"Like I would need a lazy persons help" Stanford said looking at Jess as she raised both her brows as if saying "You hired me didn't you" he just looked at her and said "Shut up Jess"  
"What ever you say Mr.Pines" Jess said replied to him  
Needless to say the night didn't whithout Stanford starting an argument with Stanley and him causing a scene. This lead Jess dragging Stanford out the large Ball room of the house they were at.   
"Mind telling me what the hell that was about Stanford Pines" Jess quietly yelled at him  
"Jess, why did you even invite him in the first place!" he yelled quietly back  
"But first lets head to the car since you cause a massive scene at the party" Jess said while dragging Stanford to the car "Second he is your brother why wouldn't I." she said to him  
"Still you should've run through me first Jess" Stanford starting to complain  
"Stanford quite your whining I have two kids and none of them have whined as much as you do" Jess said before starting the car  
"Why are you driving I drove us here" Stanford exclaimed  
"Cause someone in the passenger seat wants to be a whining child at the moment" Jess responded "You know Stanford not everything revolve around science" she continued to say "I know your smart man Stanford" she continued and started the car "I can't say I know how you feel cause I don't I really don't nor care about your family" she said not looking at him "But damn it Ford when push come to shove he is the only one who can help with all the shit that is to come why can't let what happened a long time ago go" Jess fished  
"Says the woman with an unknown history" he retorted back. Jess just sighed. The ride back to his place was quiet. No talking, no radio, no nothing.  
Stanford, every now an then glanced over at the driver. When he thought about it he knew nothing about her. All he knew was her name and that she was lazy and didn't dress properly to his liking. When he tried to do research on her he couldn't find any records on her like she never even existed in the fist place he find any trace of her anywhere.  
"Don't pester me about my life story it's very triggering to me Ford" she said a bit annoyed. No one knew her history but her best friend.   
"Hmm are you going to explain why you invited Stanley to the party Jess?" Stanford wanted to know. He never wanted his brother to be invited cause he didn't want to be embarrassed by his twin. His less successful twin brother.  
"Cause I already told you, you need to make peace with him cause shit always go down" she said still driving "And besides he looked like he was doing well for himself" she said soon pulling into his driveway. Stanford didn't live in a big house, he lived in a two bedroom one bath house.  
"For a person who scams people out of their money" he grumbles and got out of the car.  
"Oh isn't that what people who owns a bar do or something?" she asked.  
"Wait how do you know that?" he asked in surprise  
"Well, you would know if had read all the mail he had sent you" she said locking the car doors "I mean the man send you mail like once a month to congratulate you on all of your achievements" Jess said to him.  
"Doesn't matter now, lets hope he goes back to where ever he came from" he said entering his house  
"Gravity Falls" she said standing at his door.  
"What?" Stanford turned turn to her.  
"He lives in Gravity Falls" Jess said to him "Well near Gravity Falls" she said walking to her car which was parked next to his "But Stanford please try to make amends with your brother" she said getting in her car and pulling out and drove away.

-End-

The was the last he had heard or seen of Jess. No one knew where Jess was. It was like she magically disappeard from the world. 

\---

Dipper life was going more down hill than ever. He was in the Teen\You Adult ward of the facility and was what the workers their was much worse than the Children\Pre-Teens ward. The dreams he had during his years was at one point tolerable. But now he can't tolerate them anymore he's scared of them now. He can't eat he can't sleep he is a parinoid mess to the point he drew on the walls of his room the once white walls now litter with drawings of eyes and zodiac symbols of Bills wheel everywhere. There were now dark bags under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept in weeks. The workers could've had cared less to them it was fun making him jump out of fear it was funny to them. They found it amusing to make him even more paranoid then he already is. His hair was a rats nest. His once short well kept hair not long curly, tangled mess. His bangs covered his eyes.  
His room was a bit bigger than his old one but still small enough for one person all he was a matters on the floor, a desk and a chair, nothing else. The silence was really getting to him. It was late at night he would now cause the moons light was shinning through the small window in his room. He couldn't see out the window cause it was to high to see out of but it was high enough for him to see the stars. They were his only comfort in this thing he called "life" the more quiet it got the more it got him thinking about how worthless his life was, how pathetic he was and each night voices would tell that he was worthless pace of scum that shouldn't be alive in the first; he blamed himself for failing that stupid test years ago, he blamed himself for failing his family to the point where his own sister didn't want him in her life anymore, to point where he failed his future. He wanted it to all end he couldn't take it anymore he wanted out to be anywhere but where he was. Later that day he was dragged off to do waterboarding torture[1] in which he had to to be strapped into a chair which was hand cranked which they either dipped the patients into freezing cold water or they placed a rag over ones face then poor a gallon or a bucket of freezing of water to stimulate drowning.  
Dipper also noticed that most of the staff was unqualified due to the fact that most of the staff workers were from near by prisons.  
Often time a nurse would drag of some of the patients down to basement for Satanic rituals[2] for some reason. The warden knew of course. Dipper counted that she dragged off around 31 patients in one month.  
Most of the time he would notice, that is only time he would notice is when they would let them in a big area that was a size of a cafetiere, he would notice that some of the patients would be cages only room for one of course. Other would include Electoconvulsice Therapy, or Lobotomy. Luckily for Dipper he hadn't gone through Lobotomy. Lots of the patients were separated by age and by what the reason why they were sent there. At first it used to by age and gender but not anymore it was now by age and was the "disabilities" or whatever and most of the patients didn't have a disability and it mostly hormones. Most of the time to prevent any if not most of the patients from escaping they bared the windows and locked with a master lock and key and had some of the patients in straight jackets. He could lost all the so called "therapy" they did there but he didn't want to fully dwell on them.  
After they were done with the waterboarding "therapy" they tossed him back in his room cold, and wet. He didn't care anymore. As far as the staff knew he lasted longer than any other patient they had, due to the fact that most of them had either lost and had to go through Lobotomy therapy or they had died due to drowning of the waterboarding therapy. Most of the time whenever a staff member was either stressed out or agitated of some sorts they either pull a patient to overdose them on insulin or violent shock therapy or sometimes both. No of the staff workers would care if the patient died they just toss them in a body incinerator. Cause no one would care if a patient died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Waterboarding therapy is real i googled it  
> [2] There really was a nurse who worked at an asylum that killed 31 patients for satanic rituals


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet no one saw two chapters in one day huh, yea I'm amazing. Read the chapter.

Stanley could felt like he could never win against his own twin brother and he felt about him. Before he owned a bar near a small town called Gravity Falls he used to work at a convenience store. Stanley would always be proud to say that Stanford was twin but when they asked if he was proud of being Stanford's twin the answer would always be the same no matter what:"No". He never really felt like that he should be in the same light as Stanford. When he saw one of many interviews of Stanford where some reporter ask if had a brother or sister to which he replied with a heavy sigh:"I do in fact have a twin brother". In which the next question would be: "You don't sound proud that he is related to you" to which he replied some stuff that made Stanley cringe. Stanley at the time didn't knew what his brother felt about him. All he knew that his brother wasn't happy about what did. Each day Stanley would wake with less and less motivation to get up. That was till he heard about his brother having a small shack in a small town in Gravity Falls.

~Prior the party\After Stanford meeting Bill and leaving Gravity Falls~  
Stanley caught wind on Stanford's shack in Gravity Falls and decided to take over the place till his bother thought of what he wanted to with the place. He thought that paying mortgages and taxes on the place would at less make up for what he had did all those years ago. He figured his brother would be impressed that his brother did a smart thing. That his brother would forgive him. To say "You did good, Stanley" or something along those lines'.  
When Stanley pulled up to the shack he noticed it wasn't to big nor to small. It was decent three bedroom, one bathroom, one office like room. Stanley was to nervous about evening entering the place that his brother owned. In fact he was pretty sure that his brother had left some behind and was very nervous about touching anything that belonged to Stanley in fear that he might break it. Ever since he accidentally broke that device that Stanford build he became nervous to touch or hold anything breakable such as glass. He refused to touch anything that was breakable. If he was handling he could break it. At less that what he told himself.  
"All right Stanley," he started off and got out of his red car "Stanford's not here he's in Washington," he continued and swallowed a lump down his throat hard "You got ,Stanley," to say he was anxious was an understatement. He looked around the front part of the place to make sure no one was watching. Sure he wasn't going to rob the place he wouldn't dream of it. He inhaled and walked up the steps and entered the house. It was dusty to say at less. He looked around the place and noticed a lot of build devices he couldn't bring himself to move or touch in fear his brother might catch wind if he broke any of them. So with lots of caution he moved each one, one at a time, he moved all the invitations to what he thought was his brothers old room and gently placed each one down carefully without breaking them.   
"Good job Stanley you didn't screw up this time," he said then laughing nervously. The more he thought of his brother the more it made him feel like crap. His brother was always in good light, his parents always praised him with all the awards he won. But when he won an award in boxing he was hoping it would not only impress his parents but his brother as well. Needless to say it didn't work cause all he got for a response was "Big deal it's just an award" hearing that made him feel down. Even then he always knew he wasn't going to impress his brother or his parents. So he did what ever it took for him just so he could he the words he always wanted to hear "You did good, Stanley". Deep down he knew he would never get to hear those words from his own brother.  
"Keep it together, Stanley Pines," he said slapping both cheeks of his face "There's no need to think about what happened," he continued trying not to break down when he dwell on the past for to long. When ever he did he couldn't help but to think of all the mistakes he had ever made in his life. He would think about the broken device he broke, his failed marriage, his life, thinking if had done better then he wouldn't be in this mess he put himself in. He always blamed himself for every little mistake he made.

Sometime later he got a job and was working on getting a bar tending license to open up his own little bar outside of Gravity Falls. He didn't want to change the shack thinking his brother would return one day.  
Some time later his sister had caught wind that Stanley was living in Stanford old shack he didn't know how she knew or heard of him since she was small when he last saw her sure they communicated once in a while but he did tell her of his whereabouts or where he would be. But that didn't stop her on telling her daughter that her child needed some fresh air. So his niece sent Mable to stay with for the Summer. He didn't know how to respond when his niece called to say that his great niece was going to stay with for the Summer. It's not like he could say no to her. The first few with Mable was more or less okay with all the adventures she having with her new friends Candy, Grenada and Wendy and her friends the Summer was starting out okay. Even when Mable had accidentally summoned the unread to walk the earth. The summer was fun for them, ranging from fishing and trying to find some large fish that lived in the lack only to find out it was old man McGuket, to the Gideon Gleeful, The Hand Witch and ghost and other thing and even Bill. Some time later Stanford returned to the shack to see how it fared only to see that Stanley was taking temporary residence in the place. Lets just say he was all to pleased to see Stanley in his shack.  
"Gruncle Stan what's going on?" a confused Mable asked. She never heard that her Stanley had a twin. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about Stanford, it was mostly that he didn't want to think about all the screw ups he did in his life. Facing his brother wasn't the easiest thing that could happen. He always concluded that Stanford was always right and he was always wrong.   
"Mable this is my brother, Stanford" he said nervously "Stanford this is Mable your great niece" he fished  
"I know who she is Stanford I'm not an idiot" he said harshly.  
"Grunckle Ford" Mable shouted   
"It's alright Mable don't worry about it" he said is a sadden tone.  
Mable didn't know the history of the two brothers or why they were on bad terms. Lukily for Stanley she didn't pry into his past all that much.  
"I was told that you had a brother where is he" Stanford asked. When asked Mable had flinced a bit.  
"He's at the asylum" she stated  
"Probably visiting someone, it would be ashamed if he was in it" Stanford said then walking into the shack.  
"Yeah a shame" she said nervously.  
"He's not visiting anyone there is he?" Stanley asked in concern  
"No, he was deemed insane" Mable started out "It's my fault I didn't stop them from taking him away" she started to crying blaming herself for not trying to stop the people for taking away her brother.  
"Its okay kiddo," he started off "I guess we both have out faults," he wiped away her tears "The best thing we could do is not think about, easier said then done though" Stanley finished saying.  
"I guess" Mable replied.

-End-

Stanley was the only one who knew how Mable felt. From losing there sibling, to feeling like some kind of failure. Stanley knew that Stanford once met the boy and lets just say the meeting didn't go to well from what he heard from Mable.   
Stanford had only saw Dipper as some insane being and not a human being and had tried to study him like he was some lab rat. That didn't settle well Dipper as he had snapped at Ford. Mable hadn't planned on anything on what Dipper would do or did. Some time later Stanley had met Dipper and meeting was better than with Stanford. Stanley had not seen Dipper as an insane freak but as a scared, confused child. When he went to met Dipper he brought some books and some board games for them to play or read. Shockingly Dipper easily picked up on the games and books lot quickly than he had expected and was smarter than he had known. And that had reminded him of Stanford. In ways Dipper was like Stanford, he was smart and learned very fast. But in ways he was not like Stanford. Not only Dipper was book smart he was able to pick up on what people feeling very fast and had common sense unlike Stanford.   
Dipper had easily befriended Stanley than he did with Stanford. 

Sometime later after walking for a few miles thinking about the argument between him and his brother he was at the park. He sat on the nearby bench. After awhile he got headed on back when he bumped into someone he never thought he met ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

The last person Stanley had thought he would ever meet again was none other Jess.  
"Stanley how have you been?" she asked  
"Well me and my brother got into again" Stanley said there were lots of thing he wanted to get off his chest. He had worked for her at one point at the convenient store.  
"If you want to talk about I can listen" she said. He noticed that she was in her exercising cloth of a sports bra and what appeared to be a tank top of some sorts and shorts.  
"Yea,alright" he sat right back down and she sat right next to him.  
"So Stanley what had been on your mind" she asked with a straight face. It wasn't that she didn't care she did most times it was hard to tell if she did or didn't.  
"Me and my brother got in an argument and lead to," he cut himself off thinking about what to say "It lead to how much of a screw I am"  
"Stanley you're not a screw up" Jess said to him  
"BUT I AM A SCREW UP" Stanley shouted making every one stop and look at him for a brief moment then continue to walk on and do what ever they were doing "I ruined Stanford's future, I broke his machine but I didn't mean to I just didn't," he stop and rain his hand through his hair and sighed heavyly "I didn't want to be left behind," he continued "I guess I'm just selfish and only want what I wanted" Stanley finished  
"I don't think that's being selfish," Jess started "I guess you were just scared on being left behind by your only best friend." she finished.  
"But I messed up on his life," Stanley started "He said it himself I'm just a disgrace to our family" he finished.  
"I don't think so" she said getting up "I find listening to music helps get the mind off thing that unsettles it" Jess said then walking away then sprinting away.

He later return to niece's and nephews house.  
"Grunkle Stan, are you okay?" Mable asked once he had entered the house.  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Stanley had replied and went to the living room and sat in the recliner and watch Baby Wrestling and chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight".

\---

Stanford never did let go the sour thought on Stanley. How he envied on the fact that no matter what he had called him he was still standing. To him that was the only good quality. But he didn't know was that everything he had called his brother he had hurt him more than what anyone he didn't know had called him. Mostly because Stanley never really cared about what anyone thought of him and brushed it off. But when his brother had said to him it hit him hard, harder than anyone had thought it would have.  
Stanford had always wanted to be the laid back one of the two, unfortunately he wanted to learn anything and everything. He had always knew that his brother was ridding his coat tails and he had allowed it. This is because it gave the satisfaction of knowing that he was the smarter than his brother could ever, that he was ahead of his brother at everything they did whether it be math, science, or board game, heck even puzzles. But what he had failed to noticed that his own parents was moching off him for his money. He never paid any attention to what his parents did, he just didn't want Stanley to moch of him like he did in High School. Stanford was writing in Journal wanting to study any aspects of an Insane and since Dipper was his Great Nephew he thought he would be a great lab rat. The last visit wasn't all that great since Dipper was seven 14 when he last saw of the boy. And him being 15 years old he might have changed his mind. Stanford had hoped that the people would agree to let Stanford take custody over the boy to run some test to see if anything changed on him. And if they did he would take him with him to Gravity Falls. And now he thought of it he need another Insane person to fulfill his end of the deal with Bill that one summer. Bill had agreed to leave Gravity Falls alone in exchange for an Insane person. At the time Stanford didn't put much thought into it cause who cares about an Insane person, right. The main thing he wanted to know was how much pain and Insane could take. Cause Stanford had concluded that Insane was not like a Sane person and that they didn't deserve to be treated as a human being.  
Stanford was writing about ideas on what to do when all of a sudden he heard his brother shouting.  
"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" Stanley shouted from all the way in the livingroom he had enough of Stanley's laziness.  
Stanford walked into the living very annoyed.  
"Stanley what on Earth are you watching?" Stanford asked annoyed  
"BABY WRESTLING" Stanley cheered  
"Stanley when will you grow up!" Stanford shouted at his brother "You could be doing something productive but no you chose to be lazy" the more he shouted the more Stan shrink back the TV still going.   
"I let you cheat of me in High School cause I felt bad for you Stanley, but you know what," Stanford continued "You should have failed that Sanity test years ago then maybe my life wouldn't been like it would have" Stanford was beyond angry at Stanley.   
"You don't really mean that do you, Stanford" he asked shaken  
"DON'T MEAN IT, DON'T MEAN IT, OF COURSE I MEANT IT STANLEY EVERY MINUTE WITH YOU WAS SUFFOCATING" Stanford shouted even louder than before to the point where Mable and hear parents walked in and gasped at what they had heard from Stanford.  
"Come one bro this has to be a joke right" Stanley asked nervously  
"You wish I was joking wouldn't you Stanley" and with that Stanford walked out the living room more annoyed then ever.  
With that Stanford left a shocked Stanley in the living room.  
Stanley then plopped back down in the chair before gathering himself up.  
"It was nice staying here while lasted" Stanley said getting up from the chair.  
"Uncle Stan where are you going" his niece asked  
"Well I guess I'm going home since well you know" Stanley said walking to the door.  
"But it's dark it's not safe" his nephew told him  
"Don't worry about, I'll be fine" Stanley started "After all it wouldn't be a good idea to stay any longer than I need to be" he continued "I mean we all now know what he think of me" and with that he left the house. He then got in his car and drove off.  
"Uncle Ford, was that really necessary what you told Stanley" Stanford's niece had walked up to him and jabbed her finger into his chest "You know what I don't care anymore" and with that both her, her husband went upstairs to their room since it was getting late. Mable went back to her room.  
All of a sudden the world had lost it colour and Stanford heard something he didn't want to hear ever again.  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"Bill!" Stanford had shouted "Show yourself you demon"  
"Well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well,well" Bill(Triangle form) said to Stanford "Man and here I thought I was the cruel one but you, you take the cake my friend" Bill said   
"I am nothing like you Bill" Stanford shouted  
"Says the man who shouted that he wished his brother had failed that test years ago," Bill started off "Not to mention that you want to your Great nephew as a lab rat," Bill continued "Yesh man that if that isn't demon like action then I don't know what is" Bill finshied saying while straightening his bow tie.  
"Insane aren't normal" Stanford exclaimed  
"Oh and wanting to experiment on a 15 year old human being is normal, man you have a weird definition of Normal" Bill said "But you know the deadline is coming up you better hurry up, also you need to ask a very important question" Bill continued  
"OH and what's that" Stanford asked then it dawned on him "Wait, how are you here Bill?" Stanford asked wondering how Bill left Gravity Falls the barrier should have kept him in.  
"Well lets just say I owe a being that more powerful than me, yes I know impossible, but still younger than me by centuries if not more" Bill said while floating around Stanford "You see this being broke the barrier and now I owe them a favor and lets just say not only that we made a bet" Bill told Stanford   
"Why are you telling me thin Bill" Stanford asked out of confusion.  
"Well you see this bet is, if I get an Insane, not just any Insane, if I get one particular Insane and successful take over the world I win and won't have owe this being anything but if I lose I have to owe one" Bill said to Stanford  
"Is that why you wanted an Insane to fulfill a bet, well fat chance Bill I won't help you" Stanford  
"Let's not forget our deal, and if I'm right Stanley lives nears Gravity Falls it would be ashamed if anything happens to him but it's not like you care after: "You should've failed that Sanity test years ago"" Bill quoted Stanford in his voice "I mean it's not like really cared for your brother after he was the reason why you got where you are now" Bill continued "After all whose money you think it was that helped you with all that invention, I mean he piratically invested all of his money into you and you have failed to notice Stanford Pine" Bill said.  
Stanford really had no idea that Stanley had invested nearly all of his money into whatever invention he was building and most them did fail. He didn't think that his brother would send him any money. Maybe he should have read all the mail he had gotten from Stanley. He still had them in his office.  
"Chop, chop Stanford if you don't hand me my Insane I might just get them myself and might, just might hurt Stanley while I'm at it" he said vanishing while laughing.  
"Stanley" was the only thing he said  
"So I'm guessing you want something" a high pitched female voice suddenly said startling him  
The first thing he notice that she was in a tuxedo for some reason, had long dark drown hair and was wearing a mask with a smiley face with its tounge sticking out.  
"Who are you?" Stanford asked in demand.  
"Well lets just say I am one of many possibilities of the Jess you know" she said with hand on hip and flipped her hair with the other hand.  
"Your Jess" he asked in shock.   
The Jess he knew was 5'9 this one was 5'3.  
"Well yes and no, like I said I'm one of many possibilities of Jess so I'm a Jess there's more of me out there in the Universe" she said "But I'm here for a reason" the one of possibilities of Jess said "I'm here to know what you want at the moment" she said walking up to him. She was in fact short.  
"The mail" he mumbled  
"The what you want mail, whose mail be more specific man" she said to him  
"Can you hand me all the mail my brother, Stanley, has been mailing me" he asked  
"Well of course" she said reaching into her waist coat and pulling out all the mail Stanley has mailed to which he assumed was in order to when he mailed them in a nice stack and tied neatly.  
"Thank you" he said reaching for them.  
"Your welcome" the short Jess said  
"So what is it you want in turn" he asked now holding the mail  
"Well you can not be an idiot" she said the vanishing leaving Stanford with a stack of mail in his hands.  
"Alright Stanley lets see what you had written me" he sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair. Both his niece and nephew had already went to bed sometime ago.  
After hours of reading all the mail he had received from his brother he couldn't help but to feel guilty. All the letters that had been sent to him was all supporting him. His ups, his down all the letters was mostly Stanley praising him and all of his achievements. There was only one letter that where he talked about himself and that was the one where he wrote that he got his Bar Tending License and opened up a bar called "The Mystery Bar" and it doing surprisingly well. He noticed the date on the letter, and he also notice that he didn't get Patrons till the day later after the letter was written. All the supporters had either been customers or knew the people who went to said bar. All of his achievements had been noticed by his brother first then everyone else. If it wasn't for his brother he wouldn't be where he is. And that made him think. If it hadn't been for his brother. What kind of life would had lived. Which got him thinking. If the test didn't existed what life would he had have. All of his fame was thanks to Stanley and him being the supporter and Patron. He had sent him all of his support, nearly all of his hard earned money. Stanley had sent nearly half of his own hard earned money just to keep him off the ground. It was Stanley who helped him get to where he was now. Why didn't he say anything.  
Stanford let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in the only light he had was the kitchen light right above that was right above his head. His niece and nephew and even Mable had gone to bed a few hours ago. He then picked up all the mail and put them back in the envelope and went to one of the guest rooms.   
Stanford thought of what he had to Stanley and well the more he thought about it the more he cringed about what he had said him. The he thought about what he had to him the more he thought the pained looked on Stanley's face. He was angry at him, but he didn't know he had snapped at Stanley like he did. After all the only thing his brother did was watch some childish TV show, he had no right to snap at him like he did. He didn't want to hurt his brother. Maybe he should've had done what Jess had said and made amends with his brother, now he fears that his brother wont show his face to him anymore. It was too late for him to something cause his brother had left hours ago. He could go to his house that was near Gravity Falls but he wasn't sure if Stanley wanted to talk him after all he had said to him, he couldn't face his brother. Not after all he had said to him.

\---

Bill had enjoyed watching Stanford snapping at Stanley for no good reason, it was his amusement. He then returned to the Fearamid where and landed where his throne once stood. There he notice one of many possibilities of Jess was sitting in the center next to a black dog who name just so happens to be Noir.  
"So One of Many Possibilities of Jess, what brings you here" Bill said in a annoyed tone. Out of all the Jess's in the universe the shortest one had to be here. But don't let that fool anyone it's not like he disliked her oh no he had some interest in the girl not romantic interest just interest.  
"Me, no reason" she said resting her head in the dogs fur. No one could touch the girl when the black dog was near her. Noir was always near a version of Jess whether she be some sort of supernatural being or just some human being he was next to her and no one knew why not even Bill knew why.  
"You're lying Jess" Bill said flatly. He knew Jess always lie every once in a while.  
"Who me can't be couldn't be" the short girl said standing up brushing off any dust on her suit. No one knew why this version of Jess wore a suit. Then again no one asked "Fine you caught me" the small Jess said "I'm here to tell you that I can't wait to see you lose Bill"   
"HA and what make you think I will lose I never lose" Bill stated  
"Says the man who re-written history just because he lost to two children and their friends and family" she said "Let's not to mention that you were the one who came up with the Sanity test just so you can have Dipper tossed in the asylum for what like what eleven years just so you can burst in and be his knight in shinning armor save the day" she continued and walked up to Bill. If Bill was in his human form he be taller than her by foot or so.  
"Lets face it you have some interest in Dipper he has something that not even Stanford has" she said. And she wasn't lying Bill did had some interest in him. He hated that the fact that he some "feelings" toward the boy. It's not like he was new to the concept of human emotions in fact he been around humans for a very long he knows how a human body works he wasn't an idiot like most versions of him were, he knew that only a few knew how a human worked and the rest just seemed like it was a new concept to them.  
"Shut up they have ruined my plans one to many times" he said turning red, this did not faze Jess one bit.  
"Right of course you still gonna lose Bill" the one of many possibilities of Jess said. Bill knew he couldn't land or lay a finger on the girl cause if he or anyone did Noir her dog would rise hell and if they were human he would devour them alive with no remorse and Jess would praise him. In a way that what made him interested in her due to the fact that she could watch murder and not be fazed by it.   
"We'll just see about that won't we," Bill said  
"Nope you'll like always and I can't wait to watch what comes after you lose," the girl said.  
"Just get out of here you short elf," Bill said annoyed  
"Someones mad but whatever I'm leaving" and with that she was gone  
If it was possible he would be very stressed out.  
"I need to think this plan more through and make sure no one ruins it."   
Bill paced around the large area of the fearamid and had turn into his human form. He had blond hair, part of his hair was blond well more like yellow, yellow and the other part was jet black. He wore black dress pants and black formal shoes, white button up shirt, black tie, and a yellow waist coat that was brick pattern at the bottom of the jacket. He also had a black eye patch covering one of his eyes.  
Bill did a lot of pacing around the area it was amazing that it didn't start to wear down floor or that his legs getting heavy or sore or something. The heanchmaniacs was wondering on what he was up to or what he was thinking. Bill was very questionable when he waas around any version of the Jess they knew. Any version of Jess was confusion and her history was more confusion no one knew who she really was or what she was.  
"Bill are you worried that what she said might be true. I mean you did re-write history just because of those twins. And it seems like she already knows how this will end, Boss." Keyhole rubbed the back of his head concerned in what Jess had told about him losing to the twins yet again.  
"No of course not. That girl is not always right. For all we know she could be wrong. So lets win this bet and have a party that never end!"   
Bill had no concerns of what Jess tells him. Even if the majority of the time she was right. But this time he believed that she was wrong. He didn't want to owe anyone anything. He takes what he wants when he wants and he didn't care who he stepped on or who he killed to get what he wanted. Even if it meant putting Pine Tree in an Asylum.   
Everyone of the henmaniacs was also concerned since he has some feeling toward the now teen. They also knew that most of Bill's plan had went smoothly, To Dipper being put in the asylum, to Stanford starting an argument every time he saw Stanley's face, and even the most recent fight of theirs. He had planned it all. And he had found it amusing to see the pained look on Stan's face as Ford yelled all the things he was suppose to. Like a good puppet he was.  
Most if not all of the henchmaniacs was to scared too say anything to question his motivations or his plans. They knew he was more powerful than any of them combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a dead line for myself and nearly almost missed the deadline i made for myself. I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE IT'S ALL FOR YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper was laying on the mattress that on the floor staring up at the ceiling with dead eyes no longer caring if he died that day or the next. All he knew was that next week, cause one of the staff members had told him that his Great Uncle Stanford Pines, the prick who had only seen him as if he was some kind of animal. Well he was told that next week he would be visiting him again. For what reason? He didn't know but the staff members did. And they didn't tell him said reason.   
For the past few months in the Teen\Young Adult ward of The Asylum he had been treated nothing to but Waterboarding torture, electroshock therapy, and others. Luckily for him he hadn't had Lobotomy done to him. Apparently he was the favorite play thing for all the staff members to toy around with. 

Later that night Dipper woke up to the sound of bare feet on top of his desk. He sat up quickly only to a woman on his desk in his tiny room. she was wearing a tuxedo , a round mask with some strange smiley face on it with it tongue sticking out, the only part of her face he could see was her mouth.   
"So Dipper Pines. Or should I say Mason?" she asked. He had no idea who she was. He knew she didn't work at The Asylum. He knew he should be afraid but he wasn't.  
"Mason "Dipper" Pines. It's nice to finally meet you, boy. Man kid you look worse for ware, and I've seen a lot of broken people." the girl turned her back on him to look at the wall. She then spray painted a black diamond with a crescent moon. He look at her wondering why she is doing it.  
"Stop painting on my wall," he got up and shout at her.  
"Why?" she continue to spray paint on the wall. Painted the moon Navy Blue, the bottom half of the diamond was red and the top half dark purple. She didn't stay in the lines with the purple and red. Then darken the outline of the diamond   
"Cause it's my wall. Who are you anyway? How did you get in here?" he wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
"Well then Dipper. Who I am is not that important. All that matters is that ..." she stop herself and crossed her arms "Never mind I'm sure he will tell you. But knowing him he won't. So you will have to find out on your own. Anyway get ready to leave this shit hell hole boy. Cause once you're out you get to choose who will win and who will lose. It's all up to you boy." the woman jump off the desk and walked up to him "The question remains is will find out their plans for you?"  
Dipper had no idea what the woman was saying, or how she knew his name. But what she said gave him more questions than answers than it did before.  
"Whatever how do know my name?" he wanted to know.  
"Kid I know lots about you. For starters I know your birthday is August 31. The last day of Summer. I know you're smart."   
"I'm not smart. I'm just an Insane person."  
"Do you believe that you are? Cause I don't. I believe that you were placed here by mistake. You had no say in it. No one here get to prove that they aren't insane. No one does."  
"But I am Insane. And I will never get out of here. It impossible." Dipper plopped down on to the matters on the floor and ran his hand through his tangled hair.  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that. You see their are blind spot. Also this place is kind of old. So that means that there is weak points in a wall somewhere."  
"What!"   
"Yup, somewhere in this room is a weak spot for you to break. So you better cracking kid. This is the last time you will see me. Why? Cause well I got other things to do than babysit some baby tree." and with that she was gone.  
He didn't know how to comprehend on what just had happened. All he knew was that there was some way of getting out. If no one was going to save him he might as well save himself.  
'Is there really a way out? If there is I must find it' Dipper got up from where he was sitting and began to look around the small cell room he was in. It might as be a cell and this place might as well be a prison.   
He had look around over the walls to see if there really was a weak point.   
'It's hard to find a weak point' he looked up at the small window. It was late night. He wonder what life would be like outside the walls. He had imagined that it hadn't change. But then again. Who knows. He wanted to know he different the stars were now.  
'Maybe if I tap the the walls. The building has been here for a long time who knows how long it has been here and I highly doubt that this place had gone under any remodeling.' As far as he knew of the never went into any kind of renovation of any kind and he didn't know how long this building had been standing. This got him thinking. What was the name of the Asylum. He knew it had a name. It was right outside the front of the building. But for the life of him he couldn't remember the name of the place. Now he thought of it the name of the founder was on it as well. But for some reason anything that related to The Asylum was a blur. The name, the founder, how it came to be. It seemed like no one knows how this building came to be. When anyone asked the same response was: "It has been here for as long as I can remember." which made no sense to Dipper cause that would have implied that the building was over a hundred years old if not over a thousand years old. If it was over an hundred years old that was one story. But if it was over a thousand years then that's a different story entirely.   
When he was younger he had clearly remembered the name of the place and not just calling it The Asylum. He even remembered looking it up. The place was strangely in a triangle shape with a circle building in the center of the three that made up the triangle.  
Dipper had look high. Well as high as he could reach. And every inch, well almost every inch of the wall. He then started to move his desk which retaliate by making a loud screeching sound as the legs of the desk being dragged. This didn't go unnoticed as a staff member walked up banging on the door and open a small pep hole that in the door.  
"What going on in there?" a demanding voice boomed in the small room. Startled Dipper turned to the door. Technically he wasn't doing anything wrong . . . yet. He shifted around and faced the door.  
"Just you know moving this desk around. Nothing wrong with that. Is there?"   
The man just grunted and walked away from Dippers cell\room door. Once he had moved the desk he tested the wall once more. But the thought of the strange woman kept coming to mind. Why did she tell him that there was a way out. No sane person tells an Insane that there was a way out of The Asylum.   
He had stop whatever he was doing to fully think about she had said. He knew that she had almost said something important. What was important. Did it involve him? Why was he so important? More importantly. How did she know who he was. 

Sometime later Bill showed up.  
"BILL!" Dipper shouted with excitement he had always enjoyed Bill presents. Dipper ran up to Bill and hugged him. Bill then blushed a bit. He hate the fact that he has some infatuation. He knew it was would be short term admiration for the boy.   
Dipper was just tall enough for his head to placed on his chest.  
"So Pine Tree how are you?" Bill knew he was having a terrible life in The Asylum.  
"It great now that you're here, Bill. Bill are you real?" Dipper looked up at Bill. He was still hugging him. Dipper's chin now on Bill's chest.   
Bill looked down at Dipper dark brown doe eyes. His first thought was "If he was a supernatural being he would be a cervitaur with those doe eyes."   
It made on wonder how anyone could say no with those doe eyes of his. Bill had a hard time saying no to him. It also made him more angry that it made his infatuation with the boy worse. Bill hated the fact that he had any affection towards the boy.   
'Remember you're just using the boy to rule the world.' If it wasn't for the bet he made he would have done it by now. He hated how he could never agitated her. He tried. But the only thing he knew she would do was read, read, read, oh read some more. That's all she did. Read. She had a substantial amount of books. She was not born in this dimension. Her timeline was far ahead of their by years. So most of her book was dated all the way back to early 2000's to xxxx's. Most of the read books was in the void and all those that haven't been read was at her house.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"So does that mean you could find a way to get me out right?" Dipper tilted his head.  
"We'll see about that. I'm not saying you won't be here for much longer."  
"Alright Bill. I trust you" Dipper rubbed his face into Bill's chest. "Bill, is it better out there than it is in here?"  
"Yeah, it is better. And once I find a way to get you out it will be even better." Bill pat Dippers head. "Once you're out it will be ten times better and will so much fun and will party all day everyday"   
Dipper looked up in confusion wondering what Bill meant.   
"Bill, whats kind of party? Will it be someones birthday?"   
Dipper had not known any other kind of party since his "parents" only threw birthday parties for the twins.  
"It will be a fun kind of party. A party that never ends with a leader that never dies kids." Bill threw his hands in the air excitedly with Dipper arms still around his waist.  
"Is that fun?" Dipper was unsure.   
"It is the best. I'm going to have a party that never end."  
"A party that never end. A never ending party"   
Bill just looked at Dipper like he was crazy or something.  
"Dipper. Please never say that ever again. I know you don't know what that is but please don't ever say that ever again. Alright?"   
Dipper just looked at him confused he didn't know what he said. "I'm sorry Bill. I didn't mean to say ..." he was very confused "What did I say?"  
He really had no idea what he said that upsetting Bill.  
"Don't worry about it kid. Don't worry about it. Just don't say that ever again."   
"Alright then."  
To Bill Dipper tries too be manly but always fails and comes out as a kitten that tries to be intimidating but fails and ends up looking super cute. Even when he sneezes he sounds like a kitten. Bill couldn't take his serious enough to see him as a threat. Bill needed Dipper to help rule over the world. And he wanted him to rule by his side. He didn't know why he wanted or needed him. All he knew was that he wanted Dipper all to himself. He didn't care what he had to do or who he killed to obtain what he wants. Heck he would push someone under a bus both literally and figuratively to get something.   
Bill needed to assure that Dipper would never leave his side and decided to do the 7 Steps. He need. No wanted Dipper to stay by his side forever and to assure that nothing gets in his way he was going to have to show the worst sides of his family and make him want him more than he think and no one else. He remembered the bet he made that woman. He remembered saying words along the line saying that if he could Dipper to want and need him and chose to stay by his side for the rest of his life the he would owe her nothing. But the way Bill puts it, it sounded like "If you get an Insane on your side you owe me nothing" but the bet was more complex than that. He had to work for what he wanted and not just magically get it. He had already altered the time. He was defeated by the twins on their first Summer in Gravity Falls. He made so many changes after Fiddlerford went into the machine that lead them to his world. After than he made sure that The Sanity Test would be a thing, made sure that Stan didn't go to Gravity Falls when his brother had called for him, made sure that Ford didn't fall into that machine sure he dismantled it before he went to Washington, made sure that every time that he saw his brother an argument would brake out, he made sure of a lot of things and it had went smoothly. Everything had gone according to plan. Like he had planned it. He was more than sure enough that Dipper had to go to The Asylum. He also made sure that whenever someone see the name of said Asylum they would forget it. And to make sure he had them not question said name of The Asylum. The main reason he had the people he disliked the most Insane cause he knew that once they thought about something it was difficult to steer them away. He knew that an Insane wouldn't let go till they get an answer that they are seeking for. And for that he had to make them an Insane. So that no one would hear their words. So that no one would for their words. So that no one would get in his way. So that he can get what he wanted. To get what he had deserved. He didn't come all this way for nothing. And he was going to take what he wanted even by force.

-.-.- 

Dipper had felt Bill's grip his shoulder and had looked up at Bill went he felt Bill's grip tighter and saw that he was in deep thought. What he was thinking he was making a face like he was angry about something. He got curious as to what Bill was thinking. Dipper so innocent and yet so naive. He couldn't see that Bill was a demon who wanted to use him. All he knew was that Bill was his friend and not an enemy to him. His timeline was re-written. So he doesn't know about the deal he made him, he doesn't know that he had tricked him when he said he wanted a puppet. None of the Pines knew anything.   
The only person who knew was evil was Ford. But he didn't bring it to any of his family cause he had assumed that Bill was gone when he portal was gone. But he was wrong.  
Dipper had lightly touched Bills face with hands making Bill flinch in surprise causing him to look down on the shorter male.  
"Bill is everything okay. Are you made? Is it because of me?" Dipper had no idea how right he was. It was because of him. He and his sister had defeated him more than once in the altered time line.  
"What no. You didn't do a thing. You could never make me angry Pine Tree. So no need to worry about it." Bill lightly patted the shorter males head to throw him off. He didn't want Dipper to know what he was thinking. He knew he wouldn't let it go till he got the answer he was looking for in some form. He knew Dipper can be creative in certain types of pressure or stress. He knew he wouldn't let things go. It was always something. That is why him and Mable was able to solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls, how they were able solve the mystery of who the real founder was. Dipper wouldn't let go of any type of mystery.  
Dipper couldn't let go of any mystery. It would eat at him till he found some form of answer. This thing was like his grandfather the man whom he had never meet.   
Bill found it difficult to throw Dipper off of any mystery. Especially the one about this Asylum. He knew he was beginning to question The Asylums name again. The only reason Bill visited Dipper was to steer him away from finding out the name of The Asylum. He knew that none of the staff members could say no to Dipper when ever he does his doe eyes. Made it really difficult for everyone who tries to say no to his face. They would come up with an speech saying that he can't get what he wants. But when pull them doe eye. They forget what they were going say. Dipper had no idea about the doe eyes it was a complete mystery to him. It was the only thing he had no idea about. It worked on every staff members and the warden. He never thought about using them to let himself out. His doe eyes was the crack in the wall. They were the things that might let him out of The Asylum.   
Dipper's does eyes would literally get him out of The Asylum. That or just in the court yard where he can find a means of escape. Would it really be his means of escape. 

 

Bill didn't want Dipper to leave The Asylum to early just yet. He didn't want him to figure out what his plan. When he had entered Dippers room he knew instantly that one of many possibilities of Jess had been here. And he knew which one. He had both interest for her and hated her at the same time. Interest cause she can scare the crap out of anyone. Hatred cause she always finds a ways to ruin his plans one way or another. Not like he could get ride of her. He tried. Many time.  
"Dipper, I will come up with a plan to get you out. It will take some time. A lot longer than I thought. Do you understand?"  
Dipper looked up and let Bill go and fell down onto his bed and sat on the mattress on the floor. It was quite the fall.   
Bill had to quickly think of something to steer him away from the mysteries of The Asylums name and it's founder. He didn't want Dipper to know it was him who did this to him. He knew that if he had given him all dreams in his childhood he wouldn't have failed. He would have lived a normal life. The Stans would made up and go on some form of adventure out on to sea.   
After a few of chit chatting Bill finally made Dippers mind wonder onto other thing and had assumed that he wouldn't think about the mystery of The Asylum ever again. He didn't want to found out to soon. Not yet anyways. He needed more time to figure out how to make his full proof to the point that even the short girl in the tuxedo can ruin. She had always found a way to ruin his plans one way or another. And he hated that about her.   
Bill sat on Dippers desk watching him sleep. He knew that in a few years he was going to get him out. And he had to do it before Ford did.   
'In fact if Ford did manage to persuade the people at The Asylum then. That might be better. Then Dipper would want to be with me more.' Bill started to pace around Dippers small room. He really was a heavy sleeper. 'Knowing Stanford he would do something along the line to see how Insane he is. And do lots of test on the boy.'   
Bill continued to think and paced around the room. He knew showing Dippers worse side of his mother wouldn't be to hard. It would be challenging to show the worst side of his fathers, Mable and Stanley. But since Stanley went back home thanks to Stanford it wasn't going to be that hard. All he had to do was trick Mable into saying things that she would never say to Dipper and have Dipper conveniently ease drop on their conversation making her look like the bad guy along with their father. He also knew it wasn't going to take much for Dipper to hate Stanford since they started out on the wrong foot. It was perfect. First he get Stanford to get Pine Tree out for him. Conveniently have him "over hear" all the nasty things that Shooting Star would say. Hear bitter words from his mother. Hear bitter words from his father. And think that Ford was the real bad guy. He was going to make Dipper believe that family had turned their backs on him. After all his mother had already disowned him after he failed The Sanity Test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bills plans work find out next time. Like maybe next week or the week later if I work on the chapter like I'm suppose to.


	11. Chapter 11

After Bill had came with a most complex plan ever he went back to the Fearamid still in his human form. Everyone of the henchmaniacs wonder why he chose to be in a human form in the first place. They also wondered what was so special about Dipper Pines or as he like to call him Pine Tree.   
"Hello Cipher." a familiar feminine voice came from behind him. He didn't have to turn around he knew who it was.  
"Jess. What are you doing here. Don't you got other bets to cheat at." Bill knew that this Jess likes to makes and set it up to where she wins all the time. But not this bet he knew he was going to win. He didn't want to know what she had in store for him if he lost. He had to much ridding on this plan of his. He was not going to lose. Not to her. NOT TO ANYONE! HE WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF HER!   
"Who me now why would I do that when I have to be here for this bet." She said walking up to him.  
Bill clinched his fits and his teeth he couldn't stand this woman. He hated how he couldn't easily piss her off and how easily she could piss him off.   
"Awww, boooo are you made about something Billy~." she knew how he hated that nickname. Yet she still calls him Billy.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he skin turned bright red and eyes turned black with white pupils.   
"Someones mad. So is your little Pine Tree the only one who gets to call you that. I bet you like to have to call you lots of things if he was in your bedroom. If you catch my drift." she suggested.  
He calmed down and blushed madly knowing what she meant. He have been having. Thought, day dreams, and was dreaming about. Certain action. Sexual action involving him and his "precious" Pine Tree. And most of them would be vivid. Some dreams were just Dipper calling him Bill, Billy, Daddy and his personal favorite Master. How he loved hearing his Pine Tree call him Master. He could barely contain himself. Bill would often fantasized Dipper in the cutest outfits and begging him to do thing that would make one change churches.  
"Okay Bill quit day dreaming about fucking Dipper. We get it damn." Jess's voice brought back to reality. He didn't realize that he was deep in thought about Dipper again. The Henchmaniacs always shudder when Bill go into deep thought about Dipper. Things he would do to the boy were thoughts that they didn't want to think or mentally imagine about. They always wonder how his thoughts never bothered the woman. Sure Bill was older than by many centuries. It was just. How could she think or imagine Bill having sexual thoughts and not shudder in disgust. It was simple. She had seen lots of thing. So the thought of Bill having any sexual thought of the teen was nothing. It didn't even bother her.  
"I was not day dreaming about Pine Tree!" Bill's blushing face now getting a bit redder.  
"What ever you say Bill."   
"Shut up woman" Bill grumbled  
"What ever you say man" Jess mocked.

 

The next day Stanford was on his way to The Asylum. He had never really put much thought into The Asylum mysteries or it's mysterious founder. He just thought it like any other Asylum. He didn't put to much thought as to why he kept forgetting The Asylums real name. He just thought it was some foreign word or something so he didn't think about. What he also didn't know was that it was Bill's work to shoo away any thought about The Asylum. That's cause the name of The Asylum was coded. But what was the name. No one knew. They just. Forgot about. Like it didn't matter.  
As he was parked his and and exited it he stopped for a moment and saw the name. It was familiar. The name of the place was indeed coded. He begin to though about. But as soon as he walked pass the sign he forgot about it.  
Bill didn't want anyone to ruin his plan. Not Jess nor Ford. He wanted his plan to go without a hitch.  
Stanford walked into The Asylum to meet with Dipper to get him to agree. If he doesn't he could always persuade the Director to let him.

 

Miles from him was his brother. Stan. He was sitting in his house. It was a little two bedroom one bath house. He was sitting in the living he couldn't shake off the shitty feeling had about Stanford. Everyday he would wake in hopes that one day he would make up for what he had done in High School. He constantly blames himself. He kept trying to tell his brother that it was all an accident, that he didn't meant for it to break. He didn't want to lose his brother his only friend since childhood.   
"Hello Stanley" it was Jess with same old mask on with the smiley face on it.  
"Hey Jess." he didn't look up from where he was sitting.  
"Another argument with Ford again?" she walked up to him and sat next to him. "You okay Stan?" she knew he was tough guy but with it came to his brother she knew he felt weak. Like he couldn't do anything right.  
"Yea, do you know what it's like to have your entire family turn their backs on you?" the question just slipped out of his mouth.  
"Yeah, yeah I do Stan. I really do." her past wasn't a mystery. She just doesn't like to talk about all that much.   
"Oh, yea I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he looked at her her mask still had a smiley face on it.  
"It's okay what happened way back then was my choice. I did what I thought was best for them. But you. You still have a chance to get over what happened back then. I'm sure Ford would someday look pass it and forgive."  
"I hope you're right Jess."  
"I am right. If only the timeline wasn't tampered then you and him would had have made up by now." she stated placing her feet on the table.  
"What you do mean?" Stan was confused by what she had said.  
"Well to make it a bit clear. This, what happening to your family. Imagine it like a complex game of chess between to powerful beings. And lets say that I want to ruin one of the two plans without being on the board. I know more complex but it's the best way for me to state it."   
"So who is behind all this?" Stan wanted to know who was behind this complex game of chess. What was she hinting at? Who are theses to two powerful beings? Whose side should he take should he meet the two? He wanted to know. He needed answers. And it seems like this Jess was already ruining one of the two plans already. Is one of them that bad. Whose side was she on. Was her reason good or bad.

 

Stanford walked into his room and noticed all the eyes that was painted on his wall along with many triangles and other symbols. Where and how did he know about these symbols. He didn't have one of his Journals. This made him more interested in him. What went on in his mind.  
"Dipper." he walked to him standing at ease.  
"Stanford." Dipper greeted in a bitter tone. He didn't like Ford for reasons. When they first met he kept calling him Insane. He didn't like being called that. That led to him shouting and Ford poking him with a pencil for some reason. It was like he was experimenting on the boy like he was not human.  
"Call me Ford, Dipper." Stanford adjusted his glassed but still standing at ease.  
Dipper looked at him his hair now brushed. He didn't know how it happened. He assumed Bill did it and tied in a low ponytail that is now hanging on his shoulder.  
"Stanford." Ford sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.  
"Dipper, what if I told that I can get you out of here. But in exchange you have to let me experiment on you." Ford had said those words bluntly as possible.  
"What? No, I will not go with you." Dipper really didn't Stanford now. How dare he waltz in an expect him to go with him. How dare he. He didn't want to go anywhere with the man.   
Ford hummed a bit and walked out the door with no argument. Dipper assumed that it was the end of it. That he would just leave him alone and not nother him anymore. Little did he know Stanford was on the way to Director's office to let him take Dipper by force if he had to.   
As soon as he entered the Directors office the man shot up fast and greeted him like he was an old friend.  
"Ford what are you doing here? I mean it's not like I'm not happy to see you here or anything it just. A surprise to see you in my office. Is there anything you need Ford?"  
"I came to for a favor that you owe me." The Director of the place owed Ford for reason unknown. No one knew that he owed anyone anything.   
"Of course what can I do for you my old friend." Now they really weren't all much of friends. They just happen to know each other a bit.  
"I want to take Dipper Pines with me. I'm kind of curious as to what make them well them you don't mind do you." Ford knew that the Director had no choice but to had to boy over as to the fact that he owed him for something.   
The Director didn't want to hand over his favorite toy but he had no choice.   
"Alright does he know that you came here to me or . . ." He pondered off.  
"He doesn't know. All he knows that I'm here. I tried to ask nicely but I need your help in getting to co-operate with me. I don't want a crazy Insane on my hands. And if you don't want you're dark secret out about your staff and it's inmates I suggest you help with my issue." Stanford had agreed to keep the secrets as to what happens in the walls a just a secret. In return that he owe him. Well technically he was blackmailing him. Luckily for the Director Ford never went to him for anything till now. He had no choice in the matter. It was either do what Ford wanted or risk that the fact that Crazies were a mixed breed of Sane and Insane. Luckily for them that the Crazies dislikes the parents that are Insane and never really talk about them. In fact in the world there was only 00.01% of Crazies who sympathized with their Insane parent. Their for the Government agreed to get rid of them since they knew what was going on behind the walls of all of The Asylums. But since they were hard to find they had no idea where to start looking. It's not like they could go around and ask and risk that the fact that The Child Of an Insane was walking amongst them. They knew a riot would break out. So many lives would have been taken if they knew. So they kept the third category a secret from the world. There was also a possibility that some of them might rise up and defend them and they definitely didn't want that to happen. And with living proof that something goes on in the walls other than trying to help the Insane become Sane everyone would know something is up and question not only The Asylum but the Government as well. Stanford found out this secret and its cruel way of detaining their inmates and their experiments and tortures on them. He knew that didn't plan on helping them on getting better to be a "model" citizen once so ever.

 

Mable was sitting in her room clutching her pillow. She really did miss her brother and wondered what kind of future she would have if the Sanity Test didn't existed. Would they had have adventures. What would he have done to help her with the Gnomes, Gideon, Giffany, Mermando, . . . Bill. She had a few encounters with him. The Weirdmageddon was delayed cause Ford made a deal with him the deal was that if Ford hand over a particular Insane then Gravity Falls would be left alone. That everyone in the small town would be protected from harms way. So in exchange for leaving Gravity Falls alone Ford had to hand over an Insane person.  
'Dipper. What kind future would we had have if everything went differently? Would it have been a great one? Why didn't I try to stop them from taking you away.' Mable started to cry to herself. She blamed herself for stepping in the people who took her brother away path.   
'Why, why didn't I do anything to stop them from taking him away. I'm a terrible sister' she sobbed in her pillow.  
'It's my fault. It's all my fault. He hates me I know it. I just do.' Waddles her pet pig nuzzled her and tried to comfort her the best he could. Mable pulled him into a hug and tried to silence her crying the best she could.

Little did she know that her father was standing outside her door. How he hated to hear her cry over her brother. It broke his heart to hear such a sweet girl sobbing to herself. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how to. It tore him up inside not being able to comfort his daughter. He then walked to his and his wife's room and sat at the foot with his elbows on his knees and his his forehead in both of his hands. He thought about how much of all the shit his family had went through. When they were born he was the most happiest man on Earth. He was proud of them of all their little achievements such as learning how to walk, talk, being very creative. Their cute little dances to music on the radio. He would always film the little moments. He wouldn't want to forget the second of their lives. He then lifted his head and wondered what life they could've had.  
He looked around the room like it was the first time being in the room. He then got up and pulled a little box from his side of the bed. It was locked with a Master Lock and he had the only key to open. In said box was pictures of Mable and Dipper when they were young. His wife hated that her son failed the Test and disposed of any photo of the boy. The father on the other hand gathered them and hid them from her. He didn't want to get rid of them. If he got rid of them it was like he was turning his back on his son. He didn't want to do that. Not to Dipper. All the letters that they had supposedly burned was also in the box. Luckily that Ford handed all the mail from Dipper to him and not to his wife. The mail that been burned was really just junk mail. He had carefully replaced all the letters in the envelope with junk mail and kept the letters in the box.  
'Maybe if I returned all the letters from Dipper her it would make her feel a little bit better. Maybe. Just maybe.' He wanted her to feel better then how she is feeling right now.   
He placed the box in his lap and drummed his fingers on the box wondering if the next move was the best move. He got and left his room and went down the hall and knocked on his daughters door. Across from her room was Dippers. His room had been emptied out nothing was in that room now. He hear a loud sniffle and then a response.  
"In a minute." a quick blow of her nose and more shuffling was heard. "Come in." So he entered her room.  
"Mable, listen I . . ." He tapped both thumbs on the wooden box in hand. "Here. Don't tell your mother I gave you this. She doesn't know about it" Was all he said and handed her the box along with the key and left the room. 

Mable watched her father leave her room. With the door closed once again she shuffled to open the box. She silently gasped and saw all the photos of her and. Dipper. Along with all the supposed burned letters that her parents had burn in the fire in the back yard. She was happy that they were safe. That they weren't burned. That she had them again. She was happy. She had the photos of them together. She cried happily. She had no plan to let the box slip from her finger. She wasn't going to lose the letters again. She also didn't plan on letting Ford finding them again. And since the box had a lock and key there was no way he could get into the box right?   
'If Dipper can't be here with me in person. Then he will be here with in memory.' She hugged the box happily and laid down. She was tired from all the crying she was doing.

 

Stanley and Jess was sitting in his living room sharing a few laughs. If he had to honest this is what he needed. The pair is now sitting in the dinning room having a chilled conversation. Her being there calmed him down greatly since his fight with Ford. So right now they were just chatting at the dinning room table. It was late in the afternoon.  
"So Jess, why are you doing what you're doing?" He really wanted to know.   
"I doing this cause I can. I want to ruin one of the two powerful beings plans without being on the board of the games. You know like that asshole who purposely moves one of the pieces without being spotted while the other one looks the other way. Cause if the one player doesn't see the other one won't have proof cause both didn't see shit as to what I did." Jess really wanted to ruin Bill's plan. It wasn't to tell as to who side she was on. But for those who don't know. She won't flat tell as to say who side. But there are hints as to who's side she is on.  
Bill know she wants to ruin his plans one way or another and she knows he knows. Jess barely interferes with another dimensions that isn't her own. But sometime she does. What Bill doesn't know is that Jess had already moving one of his pieces at the moment and doesn't even know. I guess you can say that she is moving the piece in front of his face and he doesn't even know it. So much for being the All Knowing demon.  
"Why do you want to ruin one of the two plans that much?" Stan was now curious. He wanted to know. He really wanted to know.   
'Hmm I guess curiosity runs in the family. Good.' She looked at Stan for a few seconds. "You see cause I can. And it's really fun to do so." She said in the most bluntest way as possible while drinking her Pitt Cola.   
"But is worth is?" He didn't know who side she was on. All he know is that she is against one of the two "powerful" beings. And he had no idea who they were. He had guessed that one of them was Bill but he really couldn't tell since as far as he knows Bill is still trapped in Gravity Falls. 

 

During that time Stanford was now on his way back to Dippers small room with a two staff members of The Asylum he was going to give him one more chance to go with him willingly or he would have to use force if he had to. He wasn't going to give up on this opportunity to see what boundaries of what an Insane could take or do. He had already had a room prepared in the Shack in Gravity Falls ready in case he had gotten his hands on an Insane.   
Opening his door the first thing Dipper did was glare at not liking the fact that he had brought along two staff members with him. Knowing it was come with me willingly or I will use force either way is okay with me.  
"One more chance Dipper do you want to come with now." It wasn't even a question. "Don't make this hard on yourself Dipper. Look at this way at less you be out of here."   
'Yea out of here and into another prison. Out of one and into another one.' Dipper bitterly thought to himself. He really didn't want to leave with Ford. He already disliked him already. But it again it was either go willingly or by force. So with no choice he got up and walked up to Ford.  
"Fine." That one word was filled with venom even the staff members knew it. The only one who hear the bitterness from him was Ford who was to busy mentally patting himself on the back for his "achievement".   
As far Dipper knew it wasn't good and suspected that this new place he was going to might be worse than where he was at the moment. He really didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't go willingly. He didn't want to know what kind of force he would use to get him to go with him. He walked out the doors to his care even if he really didn't want to.   
Before they left Stanford had brought some of clothing for the boy. It was a simple brown shorts, a red t-shirt, and a blue jacket. Since he had no idea what shoe size Dipper wore he didn't bring any shoes or socks. Not like Dipper cared anyway.   
Sometime later they arrived in Gravity Falls. The thing Dipper noticed was that their a big X in the sky and underneath that was a Pyramid floating in the sky for some reason. He had never seen such a terrifying thing in his life other than the things that goes on in the walls of The Asylum. He also noticed that sky was multitude of colours. He had no idea on what had happen.   
A little while later they arrived at the Shack where Stanford was temporary staying at. If he recalled correctly Mable had said that he was teacher or something at a collage at Washington.   
"Why are we here Stanford?" Dipper didn't like how Gravity Falls looked or how empty the town seems to be.   
"There is nothing worry about Dipper." Stanford had his back towards Dipper when he said it. He then took his keys out to unlock the door. The place was relatively large. The first area of the house was large room that had a counter or a bar depending on how one sees it. It also had a vending machine for some reason. The room was more or less empty aside from a few boxes here and there. Stanford then walked up to the vending machine and put in a code and opened it like a door. He then motioned Dipped to down the stair first and into an elevator before him. Stanford then pressed a number four button on the elevator that then took them down to the floor he wanted to go. 

Dipper didn't like how the room looked a bit like a hospital operating room. There were other rooms to this floor as well but he had barely enough time to see them when Stanford lead him to what might be his new room.  
The room it self was much bigger than the two rooms he had ever had in The Asylum. The room had lots of leg room. The floor was made of wooded tile. The wall was made wood and it lamelleated. The bottom of the wall had Pine Trees etched into the wall. The bed. It was an actual bed and not just a mattress on the floor. The bed was a twin sized bed. The head board had selves on it for some reason and was bare. The room also had a dresser, a desk with a chair.   
"Why are we in this room Stanford?" Dipper wanted to know whose room this was.  
"This is your room Dipper." That was all Stanford had said and then walking out the room then locking it. He didn't trust Dipper cause he was an Insane. He didn't know what Dipper could do.   
When Dipper heard the door lock he ran up to the door and tried to open it.  
"Are you serious!" Dipper kicked the door annoyed that he was now locked in yet another room. He also noticed that there was another door in the room. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it to find out that it was only just a bathroom.   
The flooring was tile and so was the wall. It small with a wall shower. The toilet was next to the sink. At less he had his own bathroom now. What Dipper didn't know was that there was cameras in his room except the bathroom.   
Ford was in his office of the Shack just watching Dipper explore the room like a cat exploring its new territory. Stanford wanted to know just how intelligent he was. He had pans for him. He wanted to know just how much he could take before he broke.   
Stanford didn't tell his family that he had taken Dipper to the shack in Gravity Falls. For a few reasons. One: He knew that Dipper's mother had already disowned him. Two: He wasn't to sue about how the father felt about him. He didn't really state on weather or not if he had disowned him or not. Three: He didn't tell Mable cause she knew she would hate if she found out his intention. He also didn't tell Stanford either cause well it didn't concern him in the less.  
'Maybe I should apologize to my brother.' He leaned back in his chair. If he left it's not like Dipper would go anywhere. The door was locked and the vent in the bathroom was to small for him to escape through. Plus the place had unicorn hair around it so Bill can't enter the place or attack it. So he got put his jacket on. Grab his keys and left the shack to visit his brother. Leaving Dipper on his own. 

Sometime later Stanford had arrived at his brothers house. Where he heard laughter from his brother and a familiar voice as well. He then knocked on the front. The one who answered it was Jess.  
"Jess."  
"Stanferd." The way Jess pronounced always irked him and had tried to correct her on it.  
"It's pronounce StanFORD not StanFERD." He corrected to her in a calm voice.  
"I don't care StanFERD I pronounce shit the way I want to." She sighed. She couldn't stand the man. "I'll be seeing you late Stan. I have other things to attend to." And with that she was gone. No one knew about their history or why she hated Ford. They just knew they disliked each other. Only the pair knew why and no one else.[1]   
"Ford, what are you doing here!" Stan had a shocked when he saw his brother at his door step.   
"I came here to apologize. What I said earlier was uncalled for. I shouldn't have any of those things. Even if they were true. I shouldn't have said them."   
Stanley had no idea what to say. To most people they would have heard "Hey I'm sorry but I'm not all that sorry so sorry but not really".  
"Oh, uh why not come on it Ford." Stanley moved out of the way and let his brother in the house.  
"So tell me Stan. Why was Jess in your house?" Ford made it quit clear that he disliked Jess for reason.  
"Last time I check this was my house and who I invite over is my problem not yours Ford." How could Stan tell him whom he was allowed into his house.   
"I am aware of that. But why her?" Stanley could practically see the venom coming out of his brothers mouth.  
"Because why not. And your here for what reason? If it was just for an apology then couldn't you just do that over the phone than making a big deal out of as to why Jess was over here." ((Stanley be perfect at Cinema Sins))  
"True. I didn't think of that. But since I'm here. Why don't we catch up for lost time?" Stanford had suggested.   
"I don't see why not."

 

During said time Jess was popped over at Stanford's place to see if Dipper was okay. The first place she went to was The Asylum to see how Dipper was doing only to see his room was empty. So she instantly assumed that Ford had took him.  
What she had planned was a dick move and she knew it as well but she wanted to do something destructive. She needed to let off some steam.  
"Well,well,well,well,well,well,well if it isn't Jess. My less favorite Jess out of all the possibilities of Jess's." Bill was standing behind Jess as she was in the force field that was made of unicorn hair.  
"What you want Cipher?" Needless to say she was annoyed at the moment.  
"I see you had a run in with Ford didn't you?" He just loved to state the obvious.  
"Gee you don't say. I wonder what gave that away."   
"So what is your plan Jess?" He didn't really have to ask he knew what she was up to. And this plan benefited him. Bill might have been the only being who knows the bitter history between Ford and Jess. After all at one point they used to colleagues buts that's a different story for another time.   
"I guess you can consider this a favor from me to you. But you will owe me after this." She told him and flipped her over her shoulder and broke the barrier around the Shack. "What you do after this is not my problem. I just did this cause Ford irks me a great deal." Jess knew she had a bit of an anger problem and that she should let go of the past. But she found it difficult when ever Ford keeps bringing up the past like it was nothing. 

Bill had counted himself lucky that Jess was in a bad mood to break the barrier around the Shack. It was the only thing that was keeping him out. He didn't really need to get Dipper just yet. He had to wait a little longer before he got the boy. He wanted him to want him. There was no way that his plan was going to fail. His plan was going better than he thought it was going. Now that the barrier was nothing could stop him. But he had to wait a little longer. He couldn't just rush into it.

 

Dipper was just sitting in the room looking around. There really much to do. There was nothing to do but look around the empty space that was now his room. He still wondered what Stanford had planned. He just hopped that it didn't take in that hospital like room. With all those tools and such. What was important about him. What did Stanford need him for. Was it really that important that he had to threaten him to leave with him. What could he possibly want from Dipper?   
"I guess the only thing I could do is sleep. It's not like I can go anywhere or watch TV." So that's what he did. He laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him and just laid their staring at the empty walls. It's not like he was tired or anything. What was their to do. The silence was starting to get to him. The room it was to quiet. There was nothing but the sound of his own thoughts.   
'I was better off at The Asylum. At lest there was some sound. At less there was something to do than nothing.' He wasn't wrong though. At less the place let them watch TV at the center. Every now and then the staff would take the people to the building center and let them interact with each other, watch TV, or read a book. At less they weren't bored. They at less had something to do. The Director had put cable and WiFi and brought in some books in each of the buildings to keep the Insane's pacified for reasons that happened in the past. All due cause one of the staff members quit. All because of one other staff member and they had to let them go cause they didn't want another riot if the Insane's found out that it was their fault that one of the Staff Member whom the Insane adored quite. The Asylum couldn't take that risk again. They couldn't risk what had happen, happen again all because of the actions of an idiot who said stupid things. Only a few Teens and Young Adults remembered. A large handful of Adults and Elderly remembers clearly. Dipper had no idea who they were talking about cause he showed up some years after said riot took place. He wasn't there. 

All he knew that some years ago a female staff remember quit cause of a few words exchange between her and a male staff member. This promptly lead to her quitting at The Asylum and because of that the Insane's got mad and started to riot. They were of course gassed. And the Director had cable and WiFi installed to keep from rioting again. Even brought in books for the children to read. And of course it worked. It kept them busy. The maximum time for them to be entertained was around 6 hours. If the Director was in a good they be in the center the whole day. Sometimes some inmates didn't even go to the center cause they either didn't want to or they had a visitor.   
The visitation either takes place in their room or in the visitation room. The visitation doesn't happen all that often. Cause who wants to visit their Insane child. But here's the thing. Only a few handful of mother and or fathers visit their children. The parents does two thing when they birth an Insane child. Some like Dippers mother would disown them. Some would still proudly state that, that particular Insane is their child and visit them as often as they can. They even go as far as buying them clothing, toys, books, games, and such. Cause they believe that one day their child would be let out. They wanted to believe that. It was the only thing that kept them going. When ever both parents still claimed said Insane child that would often time means that either their aunts and or uncles, grandmother and or grandfather didn't see them as part of the family. Most time only one parent claims said Insane as their child. Some of them doesn't publicly claim them. Some silently claim them as their children. But hey at less they still see them as their children. And children of an Insane can also say that the Insane is their parent. And visit them as often as they could. Weather if it's to bring them something or to just chat about their day. This always made the Insane parent happy to know that their child or children didn't hate at they thought they would as most children of an Insane would. If The children of and Insane accepted them said child or children would bring them pictures of their children to keep them in the loop or often time bring their own children so they could see their grandparent. The Insane parent(s) was always happy when they do visit. It made them feel. Normal. Like they were a human being and instead of a caged animal.   
The thought about The Asylum had lead him back to wondering what the name of the place was. For a long time all that everyone had called the place was just simply: The Asylum. Nothing else. Just The Asylum; it seemed that no one knew the real name of the place. Like it would just get whip from their mind and they wonder what they were thinking about a few seconds ago. He also noticed that when ever he think about the name of the place Bill would show up out of no where. He wondered, where did Bill come from; why does he chose to visit him when ever the name of the place come in question.   
Since the room was 4 floors underground it was hard for him to tell the time. He couldn't tell if it was night or early morning. But what he did know was that he was getting tired. So got comfortable and almost instantly fell asleep.

It was a long day for everyone. To some of them it was short cause they did what they always did. To others it long cause a lot of stuff had happened and was glad that the day was over. Some was stressed cause something they didn't expect happen to happen and had to let off some steam. 

Later that night Stanford had returned to the Shack and saw that Dipper had fallen fast asleep. When he checked his watch it was eleven-thirty P.M pushing twelve A.M. He didn't expect to be at his brothers house for so long. He just wanted to pop in apologize and leave. Even though the apology could've have been done over the phone. He didn't think about calling him. He had his brothers house phone number and put it in his cell phone. But that only after he read all of his the mail his brother had sent him.

The next morning Ford woke up bright an early to take a shower eat breakfast so he could figure out what to do with Dipper. He didn't dare to say his last name and didn't really saw him as his great nephew and only saw him as a lab rat. He wanted to know how much pain an Insane could take. Before he went to work as a professor at the top University in Washington he worked else where. Where they had to let him go for reasons that he had brought onto himself. He was quite fond of that job he had. But since was let go he thought it would be better to work as a teacher.   
After he had eaten his breakfast he thought about what his day should go. And since he didn't really plan ahead he decided that he should rest and relax while coming up with a plan on what he should with the boy whom just so happen to have the same last name as he did. He didn't want to dirty the Pines name on an Insane he didn't want to say Dipper Pines. He was no Pines. 

As Ford thought about what to. Dipper woke up tired. Through out the night he kept waking up every hour or so. He really wanted to know what time it was. How long was asleep. Did he sleep his day away. Not like it mattered to him.   
Ford then remembered that he some untested inventions that he wanted to test out and since now he had a test subject to test them out on why not use them on the boy to see if they really work or not. He had so many inventions that needed to be tested.   
He then went down to the third floor where most of the untested inventions was being held in.   
Ford had wanted to test out many things. Such as some of the guns he had built. Some pills that had unknown side effects. Some he knew he just didn't know how long the effect of them was. Now since he knew what he had planned and what he was going to use. He gathered up some the siring, pill, and guns and took them down to the fourth floor and laid them out nicely along with a few other "devices" that he had planned to use.  
When he went into Dippers room he had fallen back to sleep. Ford check the time on his watch and it was almost eleven-thirty A.M. To Ford he thought Dipper had slept the day away but he had woken up at six something in the morning and fell back to sleep.  
"Okay time to wake up Dipper I have lots planned out today." He woke Dipper up while looking at his clipboard. Dipper groaned not wanting leave the bed. Cause everyone knows that it is treason to leave the soft comfortable bed. Dipper thought that it should be be crime to leave the warm comfy bed of any kind. But he had no choice but the break the peace treaty that he had made with his bed. He is now is on again off again enemy of the bed.

After Dipper and Ford entered the the hospital surgical room Dipper instantly noticed a smell. He didn't noticed it the first. The smelled weird like it was combination of a dentist area and a surgery room. And somehow the smell left a nasty taste in his mouth. He then saw all the equipment in a steal tray on a table. Dipper panicked he had never seen other kind of tool like them at The Asylum.   
'What is Ford going to me. What ever he has planned I have to get out. I can't stay here!' Dipper began to panic some more he couldn't move he didn't want to go any closer to the surgical table than he has to.   
Dipper was brought of thought when Ford yanked him closer to the table Dipper tried to fight back but sadly he wasn't strong enough to escape Stanford grasp and was piratically thrown on the table and strapped onto it. Dipper thought 'Is this is. Is this how I will die.'   
Ford lifted the table to a standing position. Dipper's arms strapped to down to his side. His arms, hands, legs, feet were all strapped down to the table so he couldn't escape. Stanford also putted where Dipper's head would stay in one place and putted a device on his head so he couldn't away. Ford wanted to be sure to get every detail of his reactions.

Like this Dipper had actually looked in the room. The table wasn't the only thing in the room there was also a detentes chair that had been modified a bit. At the bottom of the chair was rope and two cement blocks. The chair had plastic on but seemed like it was fairly used. Like he had done this before. And this terrified him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest spell check took like over 5 mins I think. I originally was going to end it after Mable got the "supposed" burnt letter from her father but then was like nah make a week long chapter. CAUSE WHY NOT! It wasn't easy for me to do that.   
> I hope someone spots the references from a certain web comic from a certain web site wink wink nudge nudge. If you don't know then don't worry about it. Don't worry another reference from a certain anime will be there as well be sure to have enough hate for Ford to pass around. 
> 
> Schedule vvv   
> Fan Fiction . . . Writing days . . . Published date . . . Website it will be published to-  
> Driven To Insanity- Sun-Tue Tue Here, AO3, Wattpad(?)  
> Whisk Me Away- Tue-Thu Thu AO3, Wattpad(?)  
> My Cute Little Kid~ty Thu-Sat Sat Here(?), AO3, Wattpad
> 
> The schedule will be put in effect on Saturday.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Driven To Insanity- AO3(weekly) DeviantART(Monthly) Wattpad(Monthly)  
> Whisk Me Away- AO3(Weekly) Wattpad(Monthly(?))  
> My Cute Little Kid~ty AO3(Weekly) Wattpad(Monthly) DeviantART(Monthly(?))
> 
> This schedule will be put in effect Saturday April 22 2017. (Today)  
> The next chapter of Driven To Insanity is still currently in the making and will be posted Saturday.   
> The chapters DeviantART will be published on April 29, 2017.
> 
> This is the schedule for the the Fan Fictions. As of Today this will be the schedule. 
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying this fiction. I know nothing terrible has happened to Dipper. As for Dipper's journal. He didn't take it with him since the whole "Come with me boy" thing happened last minute for him.
> 
> Also for those who is confused on the family tree here's the layout of the said family tree. Don't worry I got confused on it as well.  
> So lets starts vvv- S=Sane, C=Crazy, I=Insane  
>  (C)Mr.Pines-(C)Mrs.Pine  
>  |  
> Stanford(C), Stanley(C), Shermise(C)-Spouse(I)(Is that how he name is spelled?)(Sorry if I spelled it wrong.)  
>  | | |  
> No Children ,Was married , (C)Child-spouse(C)  
>  hard to say if |  
>  he had kids or (I)Dipper,(C)Mable  
>  not  
> If you're still bit confused or more confused so was I. I had to think it thoroughly about it. I kept getting my self confused on it. So here is the simplest way I can think of right now.   
> Dipper's and Mable's Grandparent(It can be either one of the parents or can it?). Shermise. Dipper's and Mable's grandmother worked as an intern at An Asylum where she fell in love with an Insane. Now like I said in the Let Me Change Your Mind. Insane's don't normally agree to have kids. The parent panic and sense she wasn't allowed to have any sympathy for them and since the "riot" incident no worker was allowed to be alone with any Insane. When a the rest of the staff found out she had felling for the Insane they planned something to happen. Now since Shermise respected the Insane wishes on not wanting any kid she really didn't plan on having kids of her own and well shit happened. Lets just say the staff forced her rape the poor Insane to have kids knowing full well they the Insane didn't want to have kids in the first place.(This is totally canon by the way)  
> The reason this bit confused me cause I was thinking of Dipper's and Mable's mother and not their Grandparent.  
> Cannon vvv  
> Crazy+Insane=the out come is 50/50  
> Sane+Crazy=It depends on whose genes is dominant.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright Dipper this shouldn't take to long to do. Some of them I have no idea how long it will take for the effect to kick in so bear that in mind boy." Stanford held up a syringe with some kind of green liquid in it. Seeing the green liquid in a needle kind of freak him a bit. None of the shoots he got from The Asylum were ever good and some of them left him feeling sick and wanting to throw up. Some of them actual made him sick. He had no idea what this was going to do to him. All he knew that it was going to hurt like hell.

A few hours later Dipper was laying on his bed his arms, legs stomach were sore from all the shots from syringes and a ray guns of sorts. It was painful. His arms hurt; he couldn't even lift a finger it hurt so bad. The only comfort he has was the bed. The softness of the bed and the silkiness of the sheets almost seem soothing on the sores that is on his legs and arms. Ford didn't give him anything to relieve the pain and soreness that covered his body. He was laying face down in the pillow on his bed.   
Ford was in his office writing on what happened and wrote down the effects and side effects. Some of the shots had no effect on him cause it did nothing; which disappointed him greatly. Some took him by surprised. Like one turned him into a female; but that only lasted for a few hours. Some turned him into a neko, a inu and a cervitaur, and a rabbit and others. But they only lasted a few hours or so. He was also pleased that some of the ray guns he made worked the way they would off. They were of course set on stun so it wouldn't kill him. Some of the rays had an electric pules in them. He tested different kinds some were equally painful or worse than the last one. The majority of the the experiments were just body modification. He also planned on seeing if it was possible to create something to help a human regenerate bones and missing limbs. He made something to do such the thing but need tools to help him to see if they worked. He wondered where he was going to get such tools.  
'Guess I'll just have to improvise.' He leaned back in his chair and threw the clipboard on his desk that is neatly organized; not a single paper out of place. 

At the Fearamid Bill was watching the whole thing. "And they call me a demon." Bill fixed his bow tie and yet again his was humanoid.  
"You know what Ford has planned for Dipper don't ya?" Jess(the one with the black and white jacket) was sitting at the entrance of the Fearmid dangling her feet over the edge.   
"He couldn't be more obvious of his plans if he tried." Bill stood next to her sloshing the Time Punch around in the cup he is holding. He knew full well of Stanford's plans for Dipper. "And he calls me a monster. Experimenting on his own great nephew." Bill said it with amusement in his tone.  
"He doesn't see him as family. Ford is in so much denial of being a Crazy he assumes he is a Sane. Humans are weird." Bill looked at her with more amusement. "Says the woman who used to be one."  
"I know it's why I said it. People gets pissed off so easily when one human speaks the truth smiles when they lie only to get pissed off when they found out it was only a lie. Either way someone is going to be pissed off no matter what you say to them. Words are useless to some people." Bill only looked at her then out the towards the Shack. The once proud Mystery Shack is now just a Shack.  
"By the by where is the other you?" He didn't look at when the question was asked.  
"How the fuck should I know. Just because she's A Me doesn't mean I keep tabs of her. I don't know what she's thinking and I don't give a shit." This shocked everyone but not Bill.   
"Hear that she had no cares for the blind girl." Bill laughed causing the others to laugh as well.  
"She might be blind but she get around just fine on her own. She is not helpless little girl Bill." Jess didn't look at him when she said it.  
Bill then turned to look down at her. "If she is blind then how does she get around." This bit confused him.  
"So Mr.All Knowing really isn't All Knowing. The answer is pretty obvious. I mean you've seen the answer every time you see her face." Jess leaned back putting her weight on her right arm and flipper her hair behind her shoulder.  
"What do mean we can't see her face because of that mask of hers!" A henchmaniac exclaimed. Jess was amazed at the stupidity of that one Henchmaniac.  
"That one is making you look stupid Bill." Jess bluntly stated.   
"HEY I AM NOT STUPID." The Henchmaniac screamed at her from a distant not wanting to walk up to her to say it.  
"No, you're right you're so smart. You're such a genius." Every can the sarcasm in her voice "YOU BITCH!" The Henchmaniac was now standing behind another demon.   
"Am I now. Then why don't you say it to my face boy." Jess looked over her shoulder. There was silence till Bill laugh.  
"Man you are stupid." He pointed his finger at the Henchmaniac and a laser was blasted at the Henchmaniac killing him. "Any other statement anyone like to add." The rest shook their head. The way he acts around this Jess almost made it seemed like they were actual friends. But in reality Bill knew that her strength was a bit raw and a bit unstable even for herself. He knew she was powerful. If she this strong with unstable powers imagine how even powerful she will be when her power is stable. He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't think about it.   
Jess turned back towards the Shack not really caring about Bill's actions all that much. The pair just watched from the distance knowing what Ford had planned. "So we're just going to sit here a watch what he has planned for Dipper." Bill looked at her again. "Yes, after all this is part of my plan so stay out of it." He demanded. Part of the deal was that neither of them was to interfere with the other ones plan. It really was like a complex version of chess. But only more complex.  
"Whatever." She got a walked off to who knows where. None of the Henchmaniacs dared to get in her way. 

 

Ford went up to the basements third floor where he kept all of his tools in the Shack. He walked up to his tool box and pulled out a pair of pliers, a taser that for some reason in the tool box, hammer, nails. In the corner of the room was a metal bat. Even though he never played baseball before he had it for some reason. The bat itself seem used and rusted. The handle had bandages on it as well as the tip of the bat for some reason. On the table next to it was a riding crop and a whip. The crop seemed worn out a bit but still in good condition to be used. The whip was in the same condition. There were other tools he had gathered as well.  
He had planned to use anything he found in the room on the third floor basement. 'This should do for now.' He placed the tools and devices in a diffrent box and went down to the fourth floor and prep the room what he had planned next. After he got the room prep for what he had planned. He then went back up to the main floor and went to the kitchen and warmed up a microwave dinner. He then went to dippers room and putted it on the desk that was in the room and left. 

Dipper only watched as Ford placed the TV dinner on the desk and left. 'When was the last time I ate.' He sat up slowly to cause not anymore pain than he was already in. He stared at it from a distance not trusting anything from man. As far as he knows he could've put something in the TV dinner. He was not going to risk. He didn't want to give Ford the satisfaction. But he was so hungry; he hasn't eaten anything since he was taken away from The Asylum. He couldn't be to safe about the food. 'The food is probably poisioned or something. What does he have planned. That asshole.' He glared at the food not knowing if it was safe or not. 'Where is Bill? Why isn't he here to get me?' So many question was starting to run through his head.

Ford, now back in his office watching Dipper glare at the food he brought him. 'The boy need energy for I have planned. Is he not eating on purpose. I didn't do anything to the food.' Stanford continued to watch Dipper glare at the like it wasn't even food to ate. Like it was something else entirely. Ford then got up from his chair and stormed down to Dipper's room.  
He soon entered the boys room "Dipper why aren't you eating? You haven't eaten since you left The Asylum." He stood in front of the desk. His left arm behind his back and he picked up the TV dinner with his right hand and turned to him.  
"Like I would trust anything from you, you old man!" Dipper exclaimed. He was going to make it clear of his dislike for the old man.   
"So you don't trust a simple TV dinner. Why not. It's only food. It won't harm you boy." Stanford walked up to him with the TV dinner in hand.  
"I still don't trust. I also hate you old man." Dipper spat him letting him know of his hatred for him.  
"You still need to eat. I have plans for today and they are far more important than having this conversation. So the sooner you eat, the sooner I can put the plans in motion." Stanford shoved the food into Dipper's hands. "LIKE I WOULD EAT ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE YOU FUC*ING SAID SO. I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAID YOU OLD MAN!" Stanford gritted his teeth together trying to keep composer. He needed Dipper to keep energy up so he can continue with his plans. If he lost hid composure now he wouldn't what happen if something happen to Dipper. He was the only Insane he can fully experiment on without any form of interference.   
"I would suggest that you eat this soon. Don't worry I didn't add anything to it." He place the TV dinner next to Dipper and walked over to the door.   
"Like I would take your word on that. I don't trust you." Dipper glared at Stanfords back.

 

Bill couldn't help but shudder slightly. Ford had thought of the plans he had planned for the day. And what he saw going on in Fords mind was only a small portion of the day. What Ford had plan would make any human vomit just thinking about what he had planned. Bill might be a demon but even her wouldn't go that far. Sure he would torture a human every now and then but to torture a child? Even he has limits. There are just some lines that not even Bill dares to cross. Bill didn't want to stop Ford for what he was planning. He wanted to happen but at the same time he didn't want to happen to the boy. But this was only going to make Dipper chose him over his own family. "Oh Sixer you sick and twisted human man and you call me a demon. With what you're planning you're making me look like a saint compared to you and your actions." Bill stared at the shack from the distance. It was amusing to him. And the humans assumed that demons are the only ones who can be evil. It's a sad day when a demon calls a human a demon.   
Out of nowhere Bill started laughing which startled everyone standing behind. Jess was off somewhere in the Fearamid. He didn't really care though. What she does is her business not his. By now all the henchmaniacs were off doing their own thing in the Fearamid. It took Bill had not to swoop in and taking Dipper away from Ford but he knew he had to wait for the perfect moment to intervene with Fords plans for Dipper. Bill began to walk to his throne of petrified stoned people and sat down.   
The Henchmaniacs were off doing their own thing in the Fearamid not wanting to know what Bill was planning to do next. Every single one of them was scared of Bill. He was to powerful for one to rebel. Those who did stayed out of his sight not knowing what he would do to them if he saw them again. So those who rebel stayed in hidden. Away from Bills sight and wrath. He hated those who try and rebel against him. And those who try to go against his plans. 'I'll wait a few week before getting Pine Tree. And then I unveil faze two of my plans.' Bill laughed silently to himself. His plans is going the way he wanted them to go. 

 

Ford was kind of getting annoyed that Dipper refused to seemingly okay food he had brought him. It wasn't like he was going to kill the boy. Only run lots of painful experiments on him. He wondered what made them tick. What made the Insane and Insane. Was it genetics or something. Was it something mental. Was it something else. Did they have the same color blood as the Sane does. He wanted to know that and so much more. 

Dipper continued to stare at the food he suspected that Stanford might had poisoned. He doesn't trust nor like Ford for good reason. He didn't want to know what he had planned. It was like it was only a few hours since he shoved pills down his throat and shot at with ray guns of sort. So what was left was he was going to do him what could be worse than having to force taking pill. Getting needles stabbing at him. He didn't want to go through another experimenting test again. Couldn't he let him have some time to himself or give him something to ease the pain or something. 'Why couldn't I be a normal person.' That was the usual thought that always makes it way through. Every time he thought about wanting be normal always made him feel like he was not normal like he really did deserve this terrible fate. Like his very existence was a crime of some sorts.   
Dipper still didn't trust the TV dinner despite that it was mash potatoes and meatloaf and corn. He wasn't planning on giving Stanford the satisfaction on the eating the could be poisoned food. But he also didn't want to throw said food onto the floor either.   
'Why couldn't this be a short day. What time is it anyway. What day is it.' Being in a room with no windows or clock kind of made him wish he was back at The Asylum where at less his room had a clock, a window. Well he didn't actually have a clock but the staff always showed up on time like clockwork. Always on the dot or a few seconds later. But at less he knew if it was day or night. Even if the window was small and out of reach. He was better off in The Asylum. The worst they did was monthly experimenting testing. At less it was only once a month and not daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character sheet- Tuxedo!Jess  
>  Name-Jess  
> Age-???  
> Weapon of choice-A sledgehammer   
> Clothing of choice-A tuxedo. Why don't know. Don't care.  
> Accessories-A Mask.   
> The mask she wears helps her with the ability to see for reason I wont go into. She wears it for reason and the appearance on the mask changes with emotions she is feeling. The appearance it has is it neutral look and goes blank when she takes it off.  
> When she is thinking it goes blank with three dots in the middle of the mask. 
> 
> Jess is a hyperactive one but don't be fooled even she can't be happy all the time. As the saying goes "Those who smiles the most, cries the most". Jess refuses to talk about her past to anyone unless she really trust them enough. Which is hardly anyone. So a lot of people gets mad at her for not being more open with them with her history that she clearly doesn't want to talk about.  
> History-Not going to tell you. Maybe later though.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Name-Original!Jess   
> Age-Old enough  
> Weapon of choice-a gun  
> Clothing-a t-shirt, jeans and a think jacket. 
> 
> This Jess is often questionable about her actions and never tells anyone about her plans which make a lot of people angry. And even if she did they still get mad. This Jess also refuses to tell anyone her history cause she doesn't want to think about it. She still gets nightmare about her dark unknown past. There was only one person whom she has ever been upfront with her said past. Lots of people hates her cause she comes off as this unfeeling persons and gets mad when she said something and then finding out she was right about said thing. She doesn't get smug about being right though people just hates it when she's right though.  
> Jess is actually a caring person, Often times come off as a hyperactive person for those who really know her. She just comes off as an unemotional person to those who don't know her cause she is actually shy around new people.   
> History-Not today. Maybe yesterday.


	13. White Room Effect

\--Dipper like he had been in that room for days. His entire body was very much sore. He was covered in cuts, bruse, and jabbed with many type of needles. His fingers felt sore from Ford ripping off his fingernails with pliers. He was electrocuted many times.  
\--His nails grew back due to the fact that Ford did something. He forgot if it was from the stab of a needle or from the pill that was forced down his throat. He forgot. Luckily Ford was done for the day. 

-.-.-.

\--It was a few weeks later till picked up the experimental torture again. He didn't want to kill of Dipper for he was the only one he had. If he had a number of them he wouldn't care if he killed the boy off or not. But Ford knew he couldn't do that. He needed to make sure that he inventions work they way they should. He first tested the a few time on lab rat that worked successfully on them. He wanted to test if it was possible to bring the dead back. He didn't want to risk the chance on killing him off for good. But since he didn't have any other Insane with to test that theory on. It would go unknown to him and the world. Ford looked around the room and saw the thumbscrew on his desk. He had two versions of it. The Thumbscrew is a torture instrument which was first used in medieval Europe. It is a simple vice, sometimes with protruding studs on the interior surfaces. The victim's thumbs or fingers were placed in the vice and slowly crushed. The thumbscrew was also applied to crush prisoners' big toes. It was also used in The Renaissance period to straighten out girls fingers to make them more longer and or elegant. Ford wanted to know if the serum he had successful made into a pill be able to mend bones. It was a success on growing finger nails and toe nails back. Even some of the skin that got torn off was healed back. The skin was temporary light pink but soon faded back to its skin tone.  
\--Ford went to second basement floor where he kept some thing. The room was filled with devices some were on shelves to tables, some were large and would make people wonder as to how he got them down there on his own. Such as and Iron Maiden, The Brazen Bull for some reason although it was unclear if he had ever used this on another living being or not it was hard to say though. He also had a Breaking Wheel it was only used by him once or twice but after that it he hasn't used it again for some unknown reasons. The Breaking Well, also known as the Catherine wheel or simply the wheel, was a torture device used for capital punishment from antiquity into early modern times for public execution by breaking the criminal's bones/bludgeoning him to death. As a form of execution, it was used from classical times into the 18th century; as a form of post mortem punishment of the criminal, the wheel was still in use in 19th-century Germany.  
\--He found it was interesting and wanted to toy around with such device. It was he either wanted to use them or just write them down in his Journal on what they did and what purpose they served.  
\--Ford kept an close eye on the boy to see his how much of he injuries was healed. Ford wanted to know so man things in life. About how a human mind worked, and how much differnce and Insane mind function to a Sane mind. Ford is in denial and refused to accept that he is a Crazy. He refused to believe it and labeled himself as a Sane. He was a normal person. He kept telling himself he was normal and that everything he did was for the greater good of the world.

\---

\--Dipper was now lying on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to believe that Bill would do something to save at some point. He had to wait a little longer. Then he thought 'What if Bill doesn't know he is at Stanford's shack in the middle of no where. Is that why he hasn't shown up yet,' He began to wonder if there was something blocking him from getting to him. There was something now it is gone. Ford doesn't know that the shield protecting it from Bill is gone.   
\--Dipper sat up slowly he somehow got Ford to put in a clock and a bookshelf with some books to read so he wouldn't get bored.   
\--The majority of the book were on science, history and biography and other things related to them. He didn't find them as interesting as Stanford did. In fact he found to be very boring to his liking. He was more into mysteries, horrors and Sci-fi and any other of the sorts.   
\--Not to mention that most of the words were either to big or just couldn't pronounce it all. He had no idea what the half the words in the books meant since he didn't have a dictionary anything to help him pronounce the hard words for him. It was unfair. How was he suppose to cope with boredom if he all his has is books with words he doesn't understand.  
\--He knew that Stanford was watching try to read the words but he had refused to help him pronounce them. He had to learn how to pronounce them on his own. Stanford didn't want to test any other experiments on him till Dipper had completely heal from the past event. So the main thing he did was to test his intelligence. It started out simple with a rubix cube that he had solved in a few hours. Then a jumble puzzle, then a crossword puzzle. Most of the puzzles were to test both sides of his brain.   
\--It was better than having to be test dummy for his new inventions. Being in the white room was always quiet other than the sound of the ticking clock. If it wasn't for the sound of the ticking clock and other colored objects in the room he would've have gone crazy from the lack of sound and colour and would probably done anything to see some kind of colour other than white. When the room was just white it felt like he was seeing things and hearing things that he didn't want to hear. The silence was starting to get to him till he somehow got Stanford to put a clock in the room. Most of the time the ticking bugged him greatly, then he is reminded that it will be the only sound he will ever hear in his life that till Stanford wanted him to do something. And then his voice along with the clock would be the only sound he heard. His days were as normal as any other day would go. Testing some small invention, solving puzzles of some sorts that tested his left and right brain. Testing his motor skills and to see how fast he would remember things.   
\--Dipper didn't really mind them though as long as they didn't hurt him to much he didn't care. Lately he started to care about things less and less as long as it didn't involve him. He got to the point that if it didn't relate to him he didn't cared.  
\--The only thing he wanted to do was to get out of their and see the stars again. They were his favorite thing to do at night out of the small window of his room at The Asylum. He never knew the name of each one but he wanted to know so many things about the sky. It was his favorite thing to do day an night. He enjoyed staring up at the sky. Watching the sky as the clouds roll on by. Watching the stars and seeing their position change along with the sun and the moon. Watching being in one spot one moment and in different spot in the sky the next minute. He wanted to know what made up the stars and the sky and everything the sky held. He wanted to know their secrets the most. And since he was underground he can't see the sky anymore or the stars or clouds or anything but a blank ceiling. It was boring, his days bored him to a great measure. Nothing was interesting to him anymore. It was all bland and boring. He forgot that their was other colors than the colors he see everyday. To him his life was becoming monochrome.  
\--He didn't want to do anything anymore it was getting tiring real fast. And would want to sleep his day away and do nothing. He wanted to be lazy and do nothing. But sadly he couldn't do what he wanted.  
\--For the past few weeks or some Stanford had been making him solve puzzles. Write essays on things he didn't know about or anything of the sort. It was okay till it got boring real fast. And since the room that Stanford would take him to would be extremely cold he would fall asleep after writing the first sentence. Most of the time he would fall asleep after writing the first word of the sentences and would wake up in his white room to the sound of ticking from the clock. Most of the time he would just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling since there was nothing else to do but read boring books that Stanford gave him. Even then he was bored. There was nothing to do. It's not like he anyone else to talk to since he was the only one in his room. The white blank room filled with nothingness. What else is their to do other than stare at the white ceiling and the light bulb in the center of the ceiling.  
\--Dipper sat up filling like the world was spinning in his head. He rubbed his eyes. He was seeing colors he knew that wasn't there. Seeing nothing but white was really getting to him. The only color in the room was the dresser, its chair, the bookshelf and its books. Even then it felt like he was in a picture that the artist refused to finished. He wonder if his life was a joke to everyone. His sister abandoned him. His mother and father disowned him. Stanford used him to get the results he wants from all the test he does. He was unsure of about Stan. Dipper didn't mind him. He at less didn't poke or jab at him when they first met unlike Stanford.  
\--Dipper wondered if Bill could see him. Was he planning something for him. The more he thought about the people he met in his life the he wanted to know if they were just using him for their own personal game.  
\--Was he just a piece in some sort of game that he didn't know about. If so why? Why is it him and no one else? What is so special about him? He wanted to know. He needed to know the answers to the questions he was asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--I know this isn't as long as it normally should but I did work on Sunday and Yesterday and tried to made a bit longer but got a bit lazy and fell asleep.  
> \--I hope it's still a good read.  
> \--Also please read Sad Mechanical Shelter I posted in Fanfic Status Updates/ Fanfic Description Preview. And since that Driven To Insanity is about to come to an near end not this month but soon. So yea.


	14. Chapter 14

\--Bill knew exactly what Dipper was thinking. He knew that Stanford would blackmail the guy who ran The Asylum if he didn't let him take Dipper with him. But what surprised him was that he really blackmailed the man. It was the funniest thing he had ever saw from Stanford. He thought any form of human suffering was funny to him. He is Bill after all. He cares for no one but himself. Bill watched as Ford placed a bookshelf and a clock in the boys room. Ford still didn't know that the unicorn hair shield that protected The Shack from him was no longer. He wondered how long it would be till he noticed or if he will ever noticed. He thought it would be funny if he waltz in the place and scaring Ford into having a heart attack. Sadly he wasn't 92 yet. Time went slowly for him. To slow for his taste. He wondered how humans were so used to time being so slow, so boring. When he take over the world each day would be party. A party that never ends with a host that never dies. It will be a party for all ages to see.   
\--Bill watched as Ford give another test to Dipper to see how truly smart the kid was. He was smarter than what he gave credit for. He somehow manage to excel all those little puzzle quizzes with flying colors. It impressed him on how much the kid knew and how fast he was learning. He might be even smarter than Ford and if he keeps it up he might think of the thing that Ford would have never thought of. But then again if he tells Ford his idea he might claim them as he own ideas.   
\--He was planning to wait another few months to collect what is his. But till then he was going to taunt Ford he knew he almost forgot about their deal. He was already paranoid as it was. He couldn't wait to watch the world burn and to throw a party that never ends. A party that will last forever. His name will be feared in every dimension, in every world and on every planet.   
\--Bill was in the pent house of the Fear-a-mid. He was playing the piano playing Will Meet Again. His cup of wine of the piano as well. He really like the decor of the room. The couch made of living flesh was his favorite. He had limitless power. No one tell him what to do and no one to oppose him. He got up and walked over to the window in the room and saw the Shack.   
-'Who would have guessed that changing one small thing would lead to this amazing future. Soon it will be all mine. This party will be the best just you wait Pine Tree. The world will be better off than it is right now. This is the best thing I have thought of. ' Bill was sure he was going to win. There was nothing to stop him. Nothing and no one.  
\--Pyronica soon entered his room. "Bill, the others and I have been wondering how much longer are we going to wait. Not that were complaining it's just we're curious. You since the barrier is down couldn't you just break the bet and take over the world."  
-"I see your point my dear but we all know that Jess could easily put the barrier back up as she could break it."  
-"Oh, I didn't think of that. My apologies Bill." Pyronica panic a bit and didn't know whether or not to leave the room or stay.  
-"No worries my dear there is nothing to worry about once I win my bet it will only make the party that much more enjoyable. And soon the whole galaxy will fear us. As soon as I get Pine Tree on our side there will be nothing to stop us. "  
\--Bill soon began to laugh along with the pink demons. He couldn't wait till he won. The world will burn. The party will never end. It will be his and his friends new home. When he wins it will be the best day anyone will ever witness. Time has no meaning.  
\--Grinning from ear to ear Bill could already hear the future he had envisioned for himself. He knew what steps to take to get to where he wanted. It was the best day of his life by far. It was almost over. The end was near for this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind on how short the chapter is. Since the series is almost to an end I figure why now. OKay actually since on the Notepad form made it a lot more tiring to type than it is on WordPad.


	15. The End Is Near!

\--Dipper's life was very boring to him. Everyday was the same. Experiments, test, learning something how found to be boring. Ford wanted to know how fast he can learn and was learning at a fast rate. He memorized everything that he learned. Dipper was glad that he was at learning something new each week. He might use what he learned to get out of the stupid Shack. Being inside the shack 24/7 was boring to him. After a while of learning history, math, science and such Dipper began to get bored of it. Like he had already knew the stuff before he is even taught it. Then there was puzzles to learn, new inventions to test out. He hoped Bill would do something to get him out soon. He was bored very bored. Dipper wanted something new in his life. He had already figured out the schedule of Stanford. It was as this, one week it would be testing new inventions or experiments, puzzles and quizzes or something, learning about the unfairness of the world and him saying that it's for the best for the world since the Insane's are unstable. It was like he personally insulted him to his face like how he felt didn't matter.  
\--Of course Stanford would often time express his disgust towards Dipper from time to time and he had no idea why he would. He wasn't sure as to why Stanford disliked him so much. He assumed that Stanford didn't see Dipper as family. He wondered if his mother still saw him as her son although he highly doubt it. He wouldn't be surprised if she had disowned him nor be surprised if she said that to his face.   
\--Dipper knew about his mother dislike on the Insane people of the world. Though he didn't really care of the Insane people back then. He wasn't sure about what his sister thought about them back then although he was sure that she might share the same thoughts about him as their mother. 'Why do I see that woman as my mother, the woman who didn't try to fight for me, does she even see me as her son anymore. I highly doubt it. She must hate me. But what of Mable? Does she too hate me as well as our father. If I recall correctly I think I saw guilt in his eyes when I was taken away. I don't know must have been seeing things. Stan was the only other than Mable who treated me like I was human.' Dipper was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It wan a quiet day where nothing happen. He counted every seventh day Ford would just leave him alone.

\---

\--Ford had openly express his disgust for the boy as much as he could. To him the only good thing about him is that he was a fast learner. He dislike the boy cause he was an Insane. Stanford was sure that what he was doing will fix his mindset of an Insane to that of a Sane's person. Ford had planned to change Dipper to something more suitable for the society. One that would best fit in with the world. He didn't care about how Dipper felt, even though no one asked how Dipper felt or wanted, Ford was planning on how to do it. He didn't want to make him brain dead. His intelligence was the only good thing Ford saw in the boy. He was smarter than his own students. Luckily the university was closed due to some heavy rain and power outage that's taking a long time to repair. So he was going to take advantage of such thing.   
\--Ford paced around his room trying to figure out what do. Later he went up to the kitchen there he saw someone that wasn't suppose to be there.  
-"Hello, Stanford Pines, It's been a while hasn't." Bill sat in one of the kitchen chairs acting like nothing happened.  
-"Bill, what are you doing here. And how!" Ford clenched his fist he didn't want him to know about Dipper.  
-"I'm here for my end of the deal Pines or did you think I forgot. Originally I was going to show up much later than this but that would require much more waiting and I'm bored. I got bored just waiting for the end to happen. So I'm going to make it happen sooner rather than later."


	16. Stage 1:Indoctrination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1/8: Indoctrination: Getting the target into the habit of saying "Yes" to non- treating event.

\--Ford tried to stop Bill, but failed to do so when he and the vending machine was fling to the side like they were nothing to him. It was very easy for Bill, tossing both Stanford and the vending machine aside like they books or paper.  
\--Ford soon passed out seeing Bill walk down the stairs to the elevator.  
\--Bill could have just teleport to where Dipper and got it over with from the start instead of making a dramatic entrance like he did, but being normal is out of the question for Bill Cipher. The end of this world is coming closer and nothing is going wrong, Dipper knows nothing of Bill intentions and that's how it's going to stay. With him in the dark.   
\--The end of the world will go out in a bang of glory. What better way to end it all with an explosion of some sorts.  
\--Bill soon made it to the room where Dipper was and greeted him with a surprise hug while he was asleep. Dipper was startled awake when he felt someone touching him and let out a yelp. He sat up and shifted facing where Bill was.   
-"Bill, what are you- how did you know where I was at?"  
\--Bill was bomb with a million questions from of "How did you get here"," how did you know I was here", "What happened to Stanford" not that Dipper cared as to what happened to Ford all he knew was that he was leaving the place to be with Bill.  
'Settle down kid. I'll answers your questions later. I would have showed up sooner I hope nothing bad had happened to you Dipper."   
\--Bill was lying not that Dipper would know. Bill knew where Dipper was and knew what had happened to him. He wanted to be a white knight, a person whom Dipper can trust and rely on, and it was going the way Bill wanted to.   
-"Anyway are you ready to go and leave this place for good, and after we get you settle in the new place we can go out to eat."   
\--Dipper looked around the room one last time before answering.  
-"Yeah, let's go. I want to leave this place the sooner the better." Dipper stood up from the bed standing next to Bill.  
-"Alright, Mason, let us leave this place and never come back."  
\--Dipper glanced at him wondering why he just called him Mason and not Dipper, he assumed it was an accident that it wouldn't happen again. He never really cared for his name that his mother and father gave. After some time in The Asylum most of the people their mostly called him Dipper due to his birthmark on his forehead his sister was the first person to call him Dipper. He thought it was an insult but soon got over it and from then on she called him Dipper and as well as most of his class mate since it kind of grew on him in a sense.   
\--Bill and Dipper soon arrived at the fearamid the henchmaiacs were off doing their own thing giving the two privacy to do their own thing as well which sat well in Bill's book to start. He really didn't want anyone bothering him and his new pet, he didn't have time for that sort of thing.  
-"So, Mason, how about I show you to your room and then we'll go out to eat." Bill walked a few step ahead of Dipper stopping at the stair.  
-"It's Dipper remember and yes, that would be nice Bill." Dipper walked up next to Bill who was now walking up the stairs. Bill had completely ignore Dipper complaint about him calling only wanting to be called Dipper.  
\--After a few minutes of walking they made it to his room, the room was much nicer than any room he ever had. The floor was wooden tiled that seemed liked it was polished, the dresser was seemed like it was made of oak wood, the bed was a queen sized that was placed between two windows, a large walk in closet two bookshelves on both sides of the closet door, a medium computer desk of the left side of the bed, a TV across from the bed. There room was big for his taste but he really couldn't complain. He really liked his new room.   
-"Would it really be a good idea to eat today. I mean wont anyone know that I was or should be in The Asylum?"  
-"Don't you worry about a thing Mason, and besides it's not like anyone would know what an Insane looks like even if they had a photo of them on hand, and if they did there would to many photo and documents cause it's not like there's only one asylum anyway so I highly doubt anyone would know unless we run into your family. What are the chances of that ever happening huh Mason."  
-"It's Dipper, and I suppose you're right. What are the chances that I will run into someone I know anyway. I highly doubt that we'll see anyone I know anyway. So I will trust your word on this Bill." Dipper was foolishly trusted Bill not knowing that he was just using him for his own purpose. To Bill Dipper was the easiest target he had ever had in life time.   
\--To Dipper Bill was one of most trusted people he ever had in his short life. He wanted to believe Bill was right and he wanted to trust him. He believed that he was the only person who saw him as a person. There was no one else whom he could trust other than Bill.  
\--Some time later Bill and Dipper agreed to go to a small cafe in next town over, mostly cause Dipper didn't trust the people in the town that Stanford was in. Dipper only saw a few people of the town since most of the people was the chair that Bill enjoyed sitting.   
\--Through out the day everything went the way Bill wanted it to, they ate ate a small cafe, went shopping for a few clothing that Bill told Dipper to get, got a few book that Bill told Dipper that he would enjoy reading. It was an okay day for the two. Even though Dipper had no idea that Bill was just using the boy for his own gain.  
\--When the day was almost over Bill decided that it was time to go back to the fearamid, Dipper did not protest to what Bill said cause he was getting tired and was already wanting to go to bed and sleep and start the day a new. He was more than excited to start his new life outside the small shack and The Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as we all know Driven To insanity is coming to an end. So that mean that Whisk Me Away and My Cute Little Kid~ty will be on pause till Driven To Insanity is done an over with so that means that their will be 8-9 chapters left. I think. I also want to apologize that I haven't posted any chapters in a couple weeks got lazy. Mostly ran out of ideas for Driven To Insanity. So now I got ideas for the 8-9 of the chapters and an ending I hope someone finds the epic foreshadowing in this chapter. I wonder what you guys think on how the series will end. The writing schedule will be same as always Sun-Tue but will posted on Tue or Wed, which ever one, So till Driven To Insanity is done the other two will be on pause for the time being. I hope you guys will understand and thanks for reading and if you find any grammar errors in any chapters feel free to point them out and i am well aware of some of the misspelled words since most of them are spelled that way but other than that fell free to point them out and tell me how it should be and I will fix it. Again thanks for reading


End file.
